Un Crossover de Owari no Seraph
by Abaddon16
Summary: Yuichiro, Shinoa, Mitsuba y Krul viajan a un nuevo mundo en busca de la vida que siempre quisieron, pero poco a poco se irán encontrando con otros seres que cambiarán sus planes. Owari no seraph le pertenece a Takaya Kagami. High School DxD le pertenece a Ishiei Ishibumi.
1. Capítulo 1

\- ¿Estás segura de esto, Shinoa? – preguntó Mahiru mirando con tristeza a su hermana menor.

-Estoy segura, Nee-san- respondió tan segura de sí misma que la mayor se sorprendió, jamás pensó ver tanta determinación en la menor.

-Si es así, lo único que puedo hacer es desearte lo mejor- fue y la abrazó fuertemente, a pesar del tiempo seguía preocupándose de ella.

-Gracias Nee-san- pronunció Shinoa mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Mientras las Hiiragi se despedían cariñosamente las hermanas Sangu se miraban contradictoriamente, Aoi nunca fue la hermana más amorosa del mundo ni mucho menos demostrativa, pero a pesar de eso Mitsuba la seguía queriendo como tal.

-Te iras con él, ¿Verdad? – preguntó seria y cortante a la menor.

Mitsuba pegó un salto al escucharla de esa forma, al parecer sin importar nada ella la seguiría tratando igual -Así es- respondió nerviosa por lo que diría su hermana.

La mayor desvió su vista hacia el causante de la ida de su hermana menor y lo miró con odio -Más te vale que la cuides…- se acercó al él y le apuntó con su espada, provocando los nervios en la menor -O te mataré.

-Por supuesto- respondió él quitando la espada de su cuello con una mano -No tenías por qué ponerte así.

Aoi enfundó su espada y volteó hacia Mitsuba, la miró de pies a cabeza y sonrió al ver que había crecido para convertirse en una increíble mujer. Se inclinó levemente y le dio un pequeño abrazo a la menor, se acercó a su oído y le susurro -Cuidate.

Mitsuba esbozó una sonrisa y Aoi se separó rápidamente de ella, a pesar de que el mundo estaba fuera de peligro no podía mostrarse débil, no quería hacerlo.

\- ¿Tú no dirás nada? – preguntó Krul a su hermano mayor.

\- ¿Tendría que decir algo? – respondió de manera irónica -Ya tienes la edad suficiente para saber tomar tus propias decisiones, ¿O me equivoco?

-Claro que no- la peli rosa se acercó aun más a su hermano -Pero tampoco quiero irme si tu no estás de acuerdo.

\- ¿Por qué no lo estaría? – preguntó irónicamente, de nuevo, provocando que su hermana se exaltara, ella no esperaba eso -Estás en buenas manos, siempre lo has estado si es Yu.

Ambos miraron al azabache que se encontraba apartado de todos, era increíble pensar que alguien como él sería la clave de la victoria.

-Supongo que ya es hora- dijo el Tepes mayor al ver que las otras dos chicas se acercaban al Hyakuya.

-Tienes razón- respondió Krul mientras ambos se acercaban al grupo.

Cuando todas se despidieron de sus familiares y amigos se reunieron alrededor del Hyakuya, desde ahora tendrían una nueva vida en otro mundo. Yuichiro dio la señal y una gran luz blanca envolvió a los jóvenes, que luego de unos segundos desaparecieron del lugar donde se encontraban para ir hacia el nuevo mundo.

.

.

.

-Hemos llegado- comentó el azabache a sus otras acompañantes.

\- ¿Estás seguro Yu-san? – preguntó Shinoa. Según su perspectiva el lugar donde se encontraban, el cual era una cueva, no era muy diferente al de su mundo.

-Por supuesto- respondió seguro de sí mismo -Solo debemos explorar la cueva para salir y podremos ver el exterior.

Luego de esa pequeña charla los cuatro exploraron sin resultado alguno la cueva, por más que caminaran no encontraban ninguna salida. Mitsuba comenzaban a irritarse al no dar con nada, solo rocas y más rocas, ni siquiera sentía una corriente de aire.

\- ¡ESTOY HARTA! – gritó la rubia frustrada - ¡HEMOS CAMINADO POR HORAS Y NO ENCONTRAMOS NADA!

-Tranquila Mi-chan- intentó apaciguar la Hiiragi -De seguro encontraremos la salida, ya verás.

Aunque no fue mucho, la rubia dejó de gritar y eso fue un alivio para el grupo. A pesar de que la situación no era la mejor la peli rosa aún conservaba la calma, sus más de 1000 años no los tenía en vano.

-Sigamos caminando- propuso el Hyakuya -No podemos quedarnos parados mucho tiempo, debemos encontrar la…

Repentinamente se calló al sentir una fuerte presencia, giró su rostro hacia esa dirección y en silencio caminó hacia ella. Las tres mujeres veían sorprendidas el actuar del chico, pero para no separarse decidieron seguirlo hasta lo que sea que estuviera yendo.

Caminaron por mucho tiempo y el Hyakuya no emitía palabra alguna, caminaba sin ningún rumbo aparente. Estuvieron así durante muchas horas hasta que el azabache encontró lo que buscaba.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó la peli rosa al ver que Yuichiro se detuvo frente a una pared.

\- ¡CAMINAMOS TODO ESO, SOLO POR UNA PARED! – gritó enfadada y alterada la rubia, fueron horas de caminata por nada.

\- ¿Yu-san? – dijo intrigada la Hiiragi al ver que el azabache se acercaba cada vez más a la pared.

Cuando tuvo la pared a centímetros suyo, Yu puso una mano sobre ella y lentamente se fue desvaneciendo como si fuera una ilusión. Una vez la pared ya no estaba se pudo ver una enorme criatura encerrada, era tan grande que no parecía posible que algo de semejante tamaño cayera en la cueva.

A paso lento el Hyakuya se fue acercando a la criatura que aparentemente guardaba reposo, las chicas con mayor temor se acercaron ocultándose detrás de la espalda del chico.

-Esto es peligroso- comentó la Tepes -Será mejor salir de aquí antes de que despierte.

-Estoy de acuerdo- concordó la rubia de inmediato.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor- apoyó la Hiiragi.

Las tres mujeres comenzaron a caminar de vuelta por donde vinieron, pero el Hyakuya se quedó en su lugar, observando a la criatura.

Rubia, peli rosa y peli morada, al darse cuenta de que el único varón no las seguía se voltearon para ver que sucedía y lo que observaron las sorprendió. La criatura estaba despierta y observaba directamente al azabache, quien estaba a escasos metros.

Alarmadas por lo peligrosa de la situación todas le gritaron al Hyakuya que se apartara, pero este las ignoraba y cada vez se acercaba más, como si estuviera hipnotizado.

Lentamente el azabache ingresó al interior de la barrera y ambos se miraron fijamente, sin el conocimiento de los demás ellos compartían un lazo único y especial.

Finalmente, después de mucho tiempo ambos se reunieron para nunca más separarse.

Bestia y líder del apocalipsis estaban juntos de nuevo.

-Trihexa- llamó el Hyakuya con nostalgia y emoción.


	2. Capítulo 2

-Otou-sama- llamó la criatura que lentamente se fue convirtiendo en una pequeña niña de alrededor de diez años.

Todas miraron sorprendidas como la enorme criatura se transformaba hasta adoptar la apariencia de una niña. Tenía el cabello largo y de un color tan rojo como la sangre. Ojos grandes y de un color dorado que llegaba a hipnotizar. Pestañas largas y encrespadas, labios finos y rosados.

Las tres mujeres notaron la increíble belleza de la niña, que si no lo fuera dirían que enamoró inmediatamente al azabache, pues la miraba cariñosamente.

Ambos se abrazaron para la sorpresa de las tres y en verdad parecía que el azabache sentía algo especial por ella, la forma en que la veía y la trataba no se comparaba con ninguna otra.

Shinoa tosió falsamente para llamar la atención del dúo, lo cual funcionó porque ambos se separaron y voltearon hacia ella. Pero lo que vio ninguna se lo esperó, la niña estaba completamente desnuda, todas se dieron un golpe mental al no darse cuenta de aquello, estaban más concentradas en notar la belleza de la niña.

\- ¡¿Por qué está desnuda?! – preguntó exaltada la rubia.

-No pensé que tenías esos gustos, Yu-san- comentó con burla la Hiiragi.

-Puedes explicarnos lo que pasa- pidió Krul, la cual de alguna forma intuía la posible relación que esos compartían.

-Entonces, déjenme presentarles a una vieja amiga- dijo llamando la atención de las chicas -Ella es Trihexa, conocida por ser la bestia del apocalipsis- puso una mano sobre su cabello y lo revolvió con ternura.

-Es un gusto conocer a las amigas de Otou-sama- hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto -Pueden llamarme Rei.

-Yu- dijo Krul cruzada de brazos y mirando al azabache - ¿Por qué la presentas como una amiga y ella te llama Otou-sama?

-Es una larga historia- respondió rascándose la nuca apenado -Se las contaré, pero primero busquemos un mejor lugar.

Luego gracias a la ayuda de Rei por fin pudieron salir de la cueva, la cual resultó no ser una cueva, sino una prisión en el fin del mundo.

Mientras buscaban un lugar donde quedarse Rei y Yu contaban la historia de cómo se conocieron, el por qué la pequeña lo llamaba Otou-sama y la conexión que compartían.

Para cuando encontraron una casa donde pasar la noche, las tres chicas ya tenían una idea generalizada de la relación entre la pelirroja y el azabache.

-Fue muy agotador contar todo desde el principio- comentó el Hyakuya estirándose en su cama.

-Comprendo todo lo que tiene que ver con su relación, pero aun no entiendo algo- dijo Shinoa sentándose en una silla en frente del azabache - ¿Por qué Rei-chan estaba encerrada?

El Hyakuya que hasta ese momento seguía estirado en la cama se tuvo que enderezar al escuchar esa pregunta. No tenía una respuesta certera, no encontraba una razón para hacerlo considerando lo adorable que era Rei.

-Tal vez sea porque es alguien increíblemente poderosa- respondió Krul entrando a la habitación -Tiene un inmenso poder, no es de extrañar que teman de algo como eso.

-No lo digas como si fuera un monstruo- comentó Yuichiro incómodo por las palabras de la vampira.

-Ya estamos listas- gritó Mitsuba desde el otro lado de la habitación. Ella y Rei habían pedido de las primeras la ducha, y como ninguna se opuso entraron juntas para asearse y limpiar su cuerpo.

-Yo sigo- dijo Shinoa y fue rápidamente hacia el baño.

-Estoy lista Otou-sama- Rei entró con una piyama y corrió hacia la cama con Yu.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- dijo acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña pelirroja, quien le sonría feliz.

-Supongo que mañana hablaremos sobre lo que vamos a hacer desde ahora- habló la vampira abriendo la puerta para retirarse de la habitación.

-Es lo mejor.

-Entonces, buenas noches Yu, Rei- se despidió Krul cerrando la puerta.

-Buenas noches- despidieron ambos al unísono.

Cuando estuvieron solos Yu hizo que la pequeña niña se acostara, él aun tenía que darse una ducha y prefería que no lo esperara despierta. A partir de ese momento muchos eventos comenzarían, la desaparición de Trihexa no pasaría desapercibida por mucho tiempo, y la noticia no sería bien recibida por todos.

-_Ángeles, Demonios y Ángeles Caídos_\- pensó el Hyakuya sentado en la orilla de la cama, viendo a una dormida Rei -_Me pregunto que cosas nuevas nos esperaran._

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente todos se reunieron en la mesa, debían hablar sobre lo que iban a hacer a continuación, cómo vivirían, en dónde lo harían y los más importante, cómo hacerlo si eran todos jóvenes.

-Pienso que lo mejor será tener una vida normal en el mundo humano- propuso Mitsuba.

-Eso suena bien, pero cómo lo haremos con Krul-san- fijó su mirada en la nombrada -Sus colmillos, ojos y orejas no pasaran desapercibidos.

-Eso no será problema, podemos decir que es europea y tiene una extraña descendencia.

-Tal vez funcione con los humanos, pero Yu-san dijo que también hay Demonios y Ángeles Caídos viviendo entre ellos- dio un suspiro cansado -Ellos descubrirán de inmediato el engaño.

-Entonces solo debemos evitar el contacto con ellos.

-Eso es imposible, no sabemos cómo identificarlos. Solo Yu-san y Rei-chan pueden hacerlo.

Mientras Mitsuba y Shinoa seguían buscando la manera de ocultar sus presencias a otros seres, Yu estaba inmerso en sus pensamiento. La idea de la rubia no era tan descabellada, de hecho, le agradaba, pero los constantes peligros de ser descubiertos estaban en todos lados. No había forma de escapar de ellos, así que la respuesta era obvia.

El azabache se puso de pie y todas lo miraron al escuchar el sonido de la silla corriéndose -Vayamos al mundo humano y vivamos al máximo.

La Sangu y la Hiiragi se miraron la una a la otra, esa era la idea desde el principio, pero los peligros no disminuían y el ser descubiertos por otros seres no sonaba muy bien.

-Esa es la idea Yu-san- dijo Shinoa -Pero…

El Hyakuya golpeó la mesa con ambas manos interrumpiendo a la chica -Nada de peros, si queremos vivir al máximo debemos hacerlo sin restricciones. Decidieron acompañarme por una razón verdad- Shinoa y Mitsuba se miraron y luego al azabache, le asintieron en concordancia -Entonces no se preocupen por los detalles, pude que los tengan todos bajo control, pero siempre habrá nuevos en el camino. Tenemos que aprovechar esta segunda oportunidad.

Shinoa, Krul y Mitsuba se miraron entre sí, dicho de esa forma no sonaba tan mal. La principal razón para acompañarlo era tener más tiempo con él, no era desconocido que Hiiragi y Sangu estaban enamoradas del Hyakuya, solo que él era demasiado despistado para darse cuenta. Por otro lado, la Tepes escondía sus sentimientos del chico, los vampiros en su mundo eran asexuales y se suponía que no debía tener esos sentimientos, pero si se trataba de él nada se lo impediría.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó mirando a cada una de ellas - ¿Aceptan?

-Sí- respondieron las tres al unísono.

Y así fue, los cinco fueron al mundo humano para comenzar una nueva vida. Con los poderes de Yu y Rei pudieron conseguir dinero fácil, compraron una casa lo suficientemente grande y se hicieron pasar por una familia recién llegada. Con el dinero restante compraron comida y nueva ropa para todos, debían adaptarse.

Lentamente fueron pasando los días, que después se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses, y así pasó un año. Durante todo ese tiempo no tuvieron inconvenientes, fue la vida que todos deseaban. Incluso la relación entre el azabache y las tres mujeres "_avanzó_", era de esperar si un adolescente vivía bajo el mismo techo que tres hermosas mujeres. Ahora tenían una relación compartida, Shinoa, Mitsuba y Krul compartían al azabache, él se convirtió en el novio de todas.


	3. Capítulo 3

Lentamente el Hyakuya fue despertando, sintió su cuerpo más pesado de lo normal y dirigió su vista hacia abajo. Una cabellera rubia se extendía por todo su torso, Mitsuba estaba durmiendo plácidamente en el pecho del azabache. Miró hacia ambos lados y se encontró con las caras dormidas de Krul y Shinoa, a izquierda y derecha respectivamente.

-_Es cierto_\- pensó volviendo a estirar su cabeza en la almohada. Ahora ellos tenían ese tipo de relación, no le disgustaba, pero nunca se imaginó que alguna vez se encontraría en una situación así.

Con sumo cuidado pudo salir de la cama sin despertar a ninguna, se puso su ropa interior y un pantalón para salir de la habitación. Fue a la habitación de Rei y la encontró despierta, viendo televisión y comiendo un sencillo desayuno.

-Buenos días- le dijo acercándose para darle un beso en la cabeza, pero ella la movió evitándolo - ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó al ver tal reacción.

-Otou-sama pervertido- dijo mirando con el ceño fruncido al azabache, quien dio un paso atrás sorprendido por tales palabras -Escuché todo anoche.

Yuichiro cayó de rodillas al escuchar eso, siempre intentaba que sus "_encuentros_" con Shinoa, Mitsuba o Krul no fueran del conocimiento de la pequeña, tenía la esperanza que pasaran desapercibidos, pero siempre supo que en algún momento ella los descubriría.

-Lo siento, Rei- dijo arrodillado, con ambas manos en el suelo y la cabeza agachada.

La pequeña se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos, el azabache se mostraba notablemente arrepentido por sus acciones, así que bajó de su cama y le dio un abrazo -Estas perdonado Otou-sama.

Se puso a sollozar en cuanto escuchó esas palabras, la pequeña Rei era un verdadero ángel -Gracias Rei.

.

.

.

Luego de esa extraña situación, y de que las chicas despertaran, todos fueron a comer. Shinoa se encargaba del desayuno, Mitsuba del almuerzo y Krul de la cena, y siempre con la ayuda del azabache. Las tres chicas fueron lentamente perfeccionando sus habilidades culinarias, aunque al principio fue horrible, eso les sirvió como experiencia que al final resultó de la mejor manera.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos a la escuela? – propuso Mitsuba de improvisto sorprendiendo a todos.

\- ¿Por qué haríamos eso? – preguntó Shinoa confundida.

-Tenemos que vivir al máximo- respondió la rubia -Es emocionante pensar en ir a la escuela, como todos lo hacen.

-Suena bien para mí- dijo la peli rosa esbozando una sonrisa.

-Mitsuba tiene razón- la voz del azabache hizo que la Hiiragi volteara hacia él -Sería increíble ir, nunca tuvimos la oportunidad antes. Disfrutemos de las cosas simples y comunes que todo adolescente hace.

La Hiiragi dio un suspiro cansino, al parecer nadie pensaba en los contras de ir a la escuela, solo en los pros - ¿Qué pasará con Rei-chan?

Los tres personajes voltearon a ver a la pequeña, se les había olvidado ese detalle.

-Yo puedo cuidarme sola- dijo levantando la mano y con una sonrisa -Así que también quiero ir a la escuela.

Yuichiro miró a la Hiiragi con una sonrisa, ya no había peros que valieran -Entonces está decidido. ¡A partir de este año iremos a la escuela! – gritó eufórico y todas lo apoyaron con un emocionado "_Si_", incluso Shinoa.

Luego de terminar el desayuno los cinco salieron en busca de su nuevo instituto, buscaban uno que los admitieran tanto a ellos como a Rei para que viajaran todos juntos en la mañana. Tardaron un poco, pero al final encontraron la preparatoria perfecta, la Academia Kuoh.

El ingreso de todas fue perfecto, no hubo ninguna complicación ni inconvenientes. Les dieron el uniforme y el horario que a partir de ese momento tendrían. Yuichiro quedó en Segundo Año clase B, Krul, Shinoa y Mitsuba quedaron también en Segundo Año, pero en la clase A. Rei quedó en la escuela media.

Cuando todo estuvo listo decidieron comer afuera para celebrar esa nueva etapa, todas estaban emocionadas y el nerviosismo de conocer a nuevas personas, sobre todo adolescentes de su edad, daba una sensación especial.

.

.

.

Al cabo de unas cuantas semanas todos comenzaron a ir a la Academia, levantándose temprano y luciendo de la mejor manera sus uniformes, las cinco integrantes de la residencia Hyakuya salieron de la casa para dar comienzo a su nueva vida escolar. Aunque cuando llegaron se enteraron de que las clases ya habían comenzado hace un tiempo, ya había pasado un mes desde el inicio del semestre. "_Un fallo de coordinación_", dijo Yuichiro en defensa al pasar por alto ese detalle.

-Muy bien alumnos- dijo el profesor llamando la atención de todos -Aunque es raro que lleguen estudiantes después de iniciado el semestre, hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero- volteó hacia la puerta y asintió –Puedes pasar.

Al escuchar esas palabras el Hyakuya entró al salón y todos quedaron mudos, la presencia del azabache llamó la atención de todos los alumnos -Mucho gusto, me llamo Hyakuya Yuichiro, pero pueden llamarme Yu. Espero llevarme bien con ustedes- un reverencia y una sonrisa amistosa bastó para ganarse a todos sus compañeros.

-Puedes sentarse a la par de Hyoudou- revisó el salón con la mirada hasta dar con el aludido -Hyoudou, puedes levantar la mano.

El azabache se acercó al castaño que se sentaría a su lado, se ubicó en su silla y el chico le habló de inmediato.

-Me llamo Hyoudou Issei- se presentó extendiéndole la mano al Hyakuya -Es un gusto conocerte, Hyakuya-kun.

-Solo Yu está bien- dijo aceptando la mano del castaño -Es un gusto Issei.

El Hyoudou se sorprendió por la cálida y agradable aura que desprendía el azabache, y sin saber el por qué tuvo la corazonada que tendría un increíble amistad con él.

Una vez terminada la primera hora, todos los estudiantes se acercaron al azabache para interrogarlo. "_¿De dónde eres_", "_¿Eres japonés?_", "_¿Tu color de ojos es natural?_" y muchas otras preguntas inundaron al Hyakuya. Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo se sintió intimidado, no era normal en él, pero verse rodeado de tantas personas lo incomodaba hasta cierto punto, y lo hacía sentir inquieto.

Aunque esa situación no duró mucho, cortesía de Issei, quien se lo llevó a recorrer el campus y demás. Platicaban, reían y hasta el castaño le presentó a sus otros dos amigos, Matsuda y Motohama.

Al final del día, el azabache se sentía agradecido por la ayuda del Hyoudou, a pesar de ser llamado una de las bestias pervertidas de Kuoh, para Yuichiro no fue nada fuera de lo común, tal vez solo estaba un poco obsesionado con los pechos. Bueno, en lo único que pensaba era en el busto de la chicas, pero aun así no le incomodaba.

.

.

.

Cuando todos llegaron a casa conversaron de las distintas experiencias que tuvieron, las tres chicas se adaptaron rápidamente e incluso supieron de inmediato que el azabache se hizo amigo de la bestia pervertida de Kuoh. Ellas fueron el centro de atención la mayor parte del día, de hecho, rápidamente fueron nombradas "_Las bellezas del 2-A_", por todos los chicos de la Academia.

Al fin y al cabo, todo resultó de maravilla. Incluso Rei había conseguido hacer muchas amigas en su curso. Todo pronosticaba que la nueva vida escolar sería grandiosa para los de la residencia Hyakuya.


	4. Capítulo 4

Los días pasaban y la amistad entre Yuichiro e Issei iba incrementando, era como si se conocieran de toda la vida, casi como hermanos de sangre. Platicaban, jugaban y reían en todo momento, incluso llegó el momento en que el Hyoudou invitó a salir al Hyakuya.

-Lo lamento Issei…- respondió nervioso el azabache -Pero no tengo esos gustos.

El castaño pegó un grito enorme por tal respuesta - ¡NO SE TRATA DE ESO! – movió sus manos efusivamente desechando esa idea -Mañana saldré con una amiga, y me preguntaba si también querías ir.

Yuichiro rio nervioso por esa errónea suposición -Entonces está bien- ambos se dieron la mano y sellaron el compromiso de salir a divertirse.

.

.

.

Cuando el Hyakuya llegó a la casa se encontró con Rei y Mitsuba conversando amenamente, agradecía que todas se llevaran bien con la pequeña pelirroja -Estoy en casa- dijo acercándose a ambas.

-Bienvenido- respondió la rubia mientras la pequeña corría a los brazos del azabache.

-Sabes Otou-sama- dijo la pequeña pelirroja, aun en los brazos del Hyakuya -Hoy tuvimos una prueba sorpresa, y adivina qué…- hizo una pequeña pausa aumentando la incertidumbre - ¡Obtuve el puntaje máximo! – gritó con emoción y levantando los brazos en celebración.

-Eso es genial, Rei- exclamó con felicidad Yuichiro -Te mereces un premio, ¿Qué tal si…?

-Ya no encargamos de eso- gritó Shinoa desde la cocina -Le compramos su torta favorita para celebrar.

-Si que te tienen mimada ¿Eh? – dijo el chico mirando con una ceja levantada a la pequeña.

-Sí- respondió emocionada -Shinoa-nee, Mitsuba-nee y Krul-nee son grandiosas.

Él se sorprendió por la forma en que Rei de dirigió a ellas, desde que las presentó nunca hubo un acercamiento tan íntimo. Ellas se llamaban por sus nombres y con respeto, pero ahora había cariño y cercanía, lo cual alegraba al Hyakuya.

-La comida está lista- avisó Krul mostrándose levemente por la puerta -Vengan antes de que se enfrié.

Luego todos fueron a la mesa y comieron contentos, la más feliz de todas era la pequeña Rei, quien disfrutaba de comer su torta favorita. Mientras lo hacían, Yu les informó a las mayores que mañana saldría con el castaño, que habían arreglado para salir.

-Está bien- dijo Shinoa -Pero nada de causar problemas.

-Tampoco llames la atención, no sabes quien puede estar viendo – continuó Krul.

-Y nada de coquetear con otras chicas- las otras dos chicas asintieron en concordancia -No lo olvides.

-De acuerdo- respondió cabizbajo el azabache. Las tres chicas se encargaban de tenerlo bajo absoluto control, estaba totalmente domesticado.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Yuichiro se encontraba esperando al castaño y su amiga en el parque, lugar donde habían designado para juntarse. No pasó mucho tiempo para que viera al Hyoudou acercándose con una chica rubia.

-Lamento la tardanza- dijo Issei con vergüenza por llegar tarde.

-No te preocupes- el azabache le restó importancia al asunto y desvió su vista hacia la rubia -Tú debes ser la amiga de Issei.

-Sí- respondió la chica amablemente -Me llamo Asia Argento, es un gusto conocerlo.

-El gusto es mío, soy Hyakuya Yuichiro, puedes decirme Yu- se presentó el azabache con una sonrisa.

-Sí, Yu-san- Asia devolvió la sonrisa y el buen ambiente se instaló.

-Es hora de divertirnos- avisó Issei levantando un brazo con emoción.

-Sí- respondieron los otros dos al unísono.

Luego los tres fueron a distintos lugares, comenzando con ir a comer, luego a un centro de juegos, después unos helados y finalmente terminaron en un parque descansando.

-Muchas gracias por Racchuu-kun, Issei-san- agradeció feliz por el regalo la rubia.

-De nada, Asia- respondió levemente sonrojado el castaño.

Desde el principio el Hyakuya notó la actitud amable y caballerosa del Hyoudou hacia Asia, incluso se atrevía a decir que podría tener sentimientos amorosos por ella.

-Veo que son muy cercanos- comentó el azabache llamando la atención de ambos. Tanto Asia como Issei se sonrojaron de inmediato y apartaron la mirada del otro, la forma de actuar de ambos comprobaba la teoría.

\- ¡Maldito Yu! No digas cosas raras- reclamó el Hyoudou aun con las mejillas sonrojadas.

El nombrado rio por la actitud de su amigo y levantó las manos con inocencia -Está bien, está bien. Lo siento.

El Hyakuya siguió riendo mientras que el Hyoudou intentaba hacer callar a su amigo, y todo eso pasaba con una Asia completamente roja de la vergüenza.

-Que escena tan adorable- dijo una voz desde los cielos, que captó la atención de los tres.

Un chica de alas negras como un cuervo, cabello negro y ojos violetas, de una vestimenta algo extraña al estilo gótica y bastante reveladora se mostraba en los aires frente a ellos. El Hyakuya frunció el ceño al tener que toparse con una Ángel Caído de forma tan abrupta, no esperar conocer una de las otras razas bajo estas circunstancias, pero la situación ya estaba presente, y frente a él.

-Raynare-sama- nombró Asia con completo nerviosismo viendo a la chica alada.

\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! – gritó Issei eufórico de la cólera.

Por alguna razón la Ángel Caído, ahora conocida como Raynare, estaba relacionada de alguna forma con Asia e Issei. No le agradaba la situación, no le agradaba para nada, si las cosas seguían igual tendría que intervenir. Desobedecería a las tres chicas que lo esperaban en casa, pero si se trataba de un amigo no le importaba en lo absoluto.

-Aun sigues vivo- dijo Raynare con desprecio -Así que fuiste revivido por un demonio- Issei apretaba los puños de la impotencia -Da igual, ahora mismo no vengo por ti- dirigió su vista hacia la rubia -Asia, vámonos- ordenó demandantemente.

-No quiero- respondió la chica de ojos verdes escondiéndose en la espalda del castaño - ¡Quiero quedarme con Issei-san! – gritó con euforia.

\- ¡Osas desobedecerme, maldita monja! – gritó Raynare furiosa.

Mientras la situación se complicaba cada vez más, Yuichiro pensaba en cómo ayudar a sus dos amigos. Desde el principio sabía que Issei era un demonio revivido, pero nunca pensó que estaría involucrado con los Ángeles Caídos.

\- ¡Ahora sí, muere de una maldita vez! – vociferó la Ángel Caído con una lanza de luz en mano. Acto seguido la lanzó en dirección de ellos, Yu tuvo que tomar a Asia y empujar rápidamente a Issei para que no fueran impactados por ella.

Desde ambos lados veían sorprendidos el agujero que dejó al lanza de luz, hubiera sido horrible si eso los llegaba a impactar. Yuichiro entendió que la situación era más delicada de lo que pensaba, lo mejor era que huyeran cuando antes.

-Issei- nombró el azabache -Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes.

Los tres se levantaron y el castaño le asintió en concordancia, el Hyakuya se agachó dándole la espalda a la rubia, quien se sorprendió por la acción del contrario, pero rápidamente se subió a la espalda del él entendiendo el mensaje.

\- ¡Vámonos! – gritó Yu y los dos comenzaron a correr, huyendo de la Caída.


	5. Capítulo 5

Ambos adolescentes corrían por el bosque adyacente al parque donde fueron atacados, la Ángel Caído les seguía atacando constantemente, no les daba piedad.

\- ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer? – preguntó el castaño que corría a la par del azabache.

-No es una buena idea enfrentarla- respondió el azabache -Nos mataría en el acto.

-Raynare-sama está detrás de mí- comentó la rubia desde la espalda del Hyakuya -Tal vez lo mejor sea que…

-Ni pensarlo- interrumpió el Hyoudou con determinación -No pienso entregarte a esa loca.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros Asia- esta vez habló el Hyakuya -Eres nuestra amiga, no vamos a dejarte con alguien que quiere hacerte daño.

-Gracias chicos- dijo la rubia escondiendo su rostro en el hombro del azabache.

Los dos chicos estuvieron corriendo durante mucho tiempo hasta que los ataques cesaron, y se ocultaron detrás de unos árboles para recuperar el aliento perdido.

\- ¿Se habrá ido? – preguntó el castaño entre jadeos.

-Tal vez- respondió el otro corroborando el área con la vista.

-Ya puedes bajarme, Yu-san- dijo la rubia, quien estaba apenada de seguir en la espalda del Hyakuya.

-Aun no Asia- contestó el aludido -No sabemos si es seguro todavía.

Pasaron unos minutos y aún no había señal de Raynare, tal vez se había cansado de perseguirlos y, al final, desistió. La rubia después de mucho pedirlo se le concedió el bajar de la espalda de Yuichiro.

-Tal vez en verdad se rindió- comentó Asia a los dos chicos que estaban frente a ella.

-No lo sé- mencionó Issei aun desconfiado -Quizás solo está jugando con…

Rubia y castaño, de un segundo a otro, se encontraban en el aire por sobre los árboles. Ambos miraron sorprendidos hacia el lugar debajo de ellos, el Hyakuya se encontraba gravemente herido en el centro de un gran cráter que, seguramente, había sido ocasionado por una lanza de la Ángel Caída.

\- ¡Yu! – gritó el castaño conmocionado por el estado de su amigo. Y fue justamente en ese momento que Asia fue tomada por la de ojos violetas - ¡Maldita, devuelve a Asia! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas ya de vuelta en el suelo.

La caída rio con burla y sorna -Este es el adiós, demonio de clase baja- inmediatamente después de eso ambas chicas desaparecieron de la vista del Hyoudou.

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia su amigo que estaba en el suelo, vio con lastima el estado en que se encontraba. Sangraba mucho de su abdomen y brazo derecho, tenía varias quemaduras por todo el torso y hasta su cuello –_Esto es mi culpa_\- se recriminó el castaño con impotencia.

-Asia… ¿Dónde está Asia? – la voz del Hyakuya se hizo oír y el Hyoudou miró como se levantaba su amigo con dificultad.

-No deberías moverte- acusó a su amigo que, ignorándolo, se puso de pie aun en su estado.

-No te preocupes por mí- con algo de dolor se sacudió sus ropas y, ante la atenta mirada del castaño, todas sus heridas se fueron curando como si nada.

\- ¡Yu! ¿Tus heridas? – dijo estupefacto el de ojos café.

-Eso no importa ahora- Yuichiro tomó de los hombros a su amigo y lo sacudió para "_despabilarlo_" - ¿Asia? ¿Dónde está Asia?

-Ella se la llevo- respondió desviando la mirada -No pude evitarlo.

\- ¡Maldición! – exclamó el azabache enojado -Tenemos que recuperarla.

-Tienes razón- apoyó Issei renovado -Yu, ve a cambiarte ropa y nos juntamos afuera de la Academia.

-De acuerdo- el Hyakuya rápidamente le entregó un papel con su número de teléfono al Hyoudou -Toma, avísame cuanto sepas algo.

El castaño tomó el papel y le asintió -Gracias Yu.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Somos amigos– luego el Hyakuya se fue corriendo hacia su casa en busca de ropa nueva.

Issei hizo lo propio y fue directamente hacia la Academia, esperaba tener la ayuda del Club de Ocultismo.

En cuanto Yu llegó a su casa fue directamente hacia su habitación, ignorando los llamados de las tres chicas que miraron impactadas el estado en que llegó. Rápidamente se cambio toda la ropa y sacó una capa para encubrir su rostro, aun no podía darse a conocer.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Shinoa entrando por la puerta acompañada de la rubia y la peli rosa.

-Surgieron problemas- respondió el Hyakuya sin dar más detalles -Luego vuelvo.

Y sin inmutarse salió de su habitación y luego de la casa sin nada más que decir, las tres chicas no tuvieron de otra más que esperar a que llegara de nuevo para que les explicara toda la situación.

Corría por las calles de la ciudad hacia donde sabía que la rubia se encontraba, debía ir rápido e impedir lo peor. Fue un descuido muy grande dejar que ese ataque le llegara, si hubiera prestado más atención no estarían en esta situación. Pero ahora ya no servía pensar eso, él hubiera no existe.

Mientras seguía corriendo su teléfono sonó, contestó y la voz de Issei se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

-Hemos encontrado a Asia- se escuchó desde el parlante del aparato -Se encuentra en una iglesia abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad. Nosotros estamos por llegar.

-De acuerdo- respondió el azabache -Llegaré cuanto antes.

Luego cortó la llamada y siguió con su camino, cada vez más veloz para tardar menos tiempo en llegar. Cuando llegó a la iglesia notó que había varios exorcistas inconsciente por el suelo, pasó entre ellos y llegó a un pasadizo secreto.

El Hyakuya vio como un rubio y una pequeña niña de pelo plateado combatían contra varios exorcistas, tenían la situación bajo control así que ocultando su presencia pasó directamente hacia el final.

Se quedó paralizado al ver que Issei lloraba con el cuerpo inerte de la rubia, rápidamente fue y de un solo golpe noqueó a la Caída que aun no se daba cuenta de su presencia. Usó un poco de magia para extraer lo que Raynare le había robado a Asia y se acercó al castaño.

-Issei- lo llamó tomando su hombro.

-Yu- nombró el Hyoudou a su amigo -Asia está… Asia está…- las lágrimas le impedían seguir hablando.

-Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien…

\- ¡¿Cómo todo va a estar bien si Asia murió!? – gritó eufórico interrumpiendo a su amigo.

-La pueden revivir como un demonio- continuó el Hyakuya, sorprendiendo al de ojos café que lo miró con incredulidad -Sé que debes tener muchas preguntas, pero este no es el mejor momento para responderlas. Toma, este es el Sacred Gear de Asia- le entregó un par de anillos a su amigo castaño -Dile a tu Buchou que la reviva como un demonio y con estos anillos.

El de ojos esmeralda se acercó a la Caída y la cargó entre sus brazos -No puedes decirle de esto a nadie, no hasta que yo te lo haga saber ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí- respondió el de ojos café con seguridad -Pero más te vale que el lunes estés preparado para respondes preguntas.

-Está bien- dijo el Hyakuya preparándose para partir -Adiós Issei, saluda a Asia por mí.

Dicho eso el azabache con la Caída en brazos desaparecieron de la vista del Hyoudou.


	6. Capítulo 6

Gracias a sus poderes el azabache llegó enseguida a su casa, estiró a la aun inconsciente Caída en uno de los sofás y llamó a las cuatro chicas.

\- ¿Qué sucede Yu? -preguntó la rubia, quien llegó antes por estar más cerca - ¿Y quién es ella? – señaló a la mujer dormida y estirada en el sofá con el ceño fruncido -Te dije que…

-Les contaré todo, pero es mejor esperar a que las demás lleguen- interrumpió antes que la de ojos violetas comenzara su sermón.

Pasados unos minutos todas se reunieron en la habitación, y el Hyakuya procedió a relatar todo lo sucedido. Desde la extraña aparición de la chica inconsciente a sus espaldas, de cómo atacó y capturó a la rubia amiga de Issei, y como finalmente la noqueó para poder traerla aquí.

-Pero aun no entiendo algo- habló Krul sentada en uno de los sillones y con los brazos cruzados - ¿Por qué la trajiste aquí y no la mataste?

Las otras tres chicas voltearon a ver expectantes la respuesta de Yuichiro -Porque estaba siendo controlada por alguien, no era consciente de sus actos.

-Entonces esta es la chica que Azazel-san estaba buscando- sugirió la Hiiragi, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del Hyakuya.

\- ¿Ya no está bajo ese control? – preguntó ahora Mitsuba, acercándose a la chica para verla más de cerca.

-Sí. Se lo quité en cuanto cayó dormida.

\- ¿Esperaras a que despierte? – preguntó la vampira.

-No- respondió acercándose a la peli negra para tomarla en brazos -Solo pasé por aquí para informarles la situación y para que no malinterpretaran nada.

-Está bien, ve con cuidado- dijo Mitsuba, y en un destello negro el azabache desapareció junto con la peli negra.

Un segundo después el Hyakuya se encontraba afuera de la casa del Líder de los Ángeles Caídos, con cuidado tocó la puerta para no despertar a Raynare. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el Líder les abriera la puerta.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Yu? – preguntó de cara al azabache que tenia en frente, pero luego se percató de la inconsciente chica que él llevaba en brazos -Pasa.

El de ojos esmeraldas entró a la casa y nuevamente con cuidado puso a la chica en un sofá.

-Así que Raynare-chan era la chica desaparecida- comentó el Líder de los Caídos llamando la atención del Hyakuya.

-Eso parece- dijo el azabache sentándose en uno de los sillones -Estaba bajo un fuerte control mental, lo más probable es que no recuerde nada de lo que ha hecho.

-Estoy contando con eso- el de mayor edad también se sentó para mayor comodidad -Pero aun así hiciste un gran trabajo, gracias por traerla ilesa.

-No me lo agradezcas- el de ojos esmeraldas dio un suspiro cansino -Ya que hice todo esto para que guardes el secreto.

-Lo sé- respondió el mayor -No te preocupes, tu identidad estará a salvo conmigo y la de ella también.

-Gracias por eso- agradeció Yuichiro -Eso me tranquiliza- luego se levantó insinuando su ida.

Azazel también se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta junto con el Hyakuya -De nuevo, gracias por traerla de vuelta.

-Gracias a ti también- el menor salió de la casa y se paró de frente al mayor -Cuidala bien, puedo decir que es una buena persona. De seguro nunca hubiera hecho esto si no la controlaban.

-Tienes razón- ambos miraron en dirección de la chica y luego voltearon para mirarse -Adiós Yu, y espero no tener que volver a verte muy pronto.

El menor sonrió por tales palabras y le extendió la mano -Yo también lo espero.

Ambos se estrecharon la mano y luego se despidieron, el azabache sin demora alguna apareció en un destello negro dentro de su casa. Fue directamente hacia su habitación si se tiró en ella, toda esta situación logró cansarlo mentalmente.

Aunque una parte de él agradecía que Azazel se presentara en su puerta aquella vez antes de entrar a clases, si no lo hubiera hecho todo habría sido distinto, también agradecía que Rei le informara como funcionaban las cosas en el Inframundo. Sobre todo, su sistema de las Evil Pieces.

Recordaba todo a la perfección, desde la llegada del Líder de los Caídos a su casa, la repentina petición que le hizo a cambio de su silencio sobre su identidad, y también su discreción sobre Rei. De alguna forma Azazel sabía que la pequeña pelirroja era Trihexa, y si esa información llegaba a ser pública, la vida de todas hubiera sido un caos.

Sin querer pensar en nada más se quitó la ropa y se acostó de inmediato, quería descansar, tanto como le fuera posible antes de tener que responder las preguntas del castaño. Porque un parte de él sabía que su amigo no se la dejaría fácil.

.

.

.

Era lunes, Issei y Yuichiro se encontraban en el tejado de la Academia Kuoh. Hace pocos minutos el azabache había terminado de contar toda su historia, y aclarar las dudas de su amigo.

-Entonces vienen de otro mundo- comentó el castaño recibiendo un asentimiento del Hyakuya -Y eres una especie de Semi-Dios- el contrario volvió a asentir.

-Debes mantener el secreto, Issei- dijo el de ojos esmeraldas mirando al castaño seriamente -Decidí contarte todo esto porque confío en ti.

-Tienes mi palabra, Yu- le estiró la mano al azabache con una sonrisa -Nadie sabrá de esto.

-Eso espero- Yuichiro sonrió y estrechó la mano de su amigo -Porque de lo contrario tendré que matarte.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste? – gritó impactado el Hyoudou ante semejante aclaración - ¿Es una broma verdad?

El Hyakuya seguía sonriendo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- ¡No luzcas tan calmando cuando hablas de la vida de una persona! – gritó alterado el castaño a su amigo.

-Esta es la única forma de asegurarme que guardes el secreto- dijo el azabache -Pero recuerda que solo es una advertencia, nada tiene que pasarte y te mantienes callado.

Luego el Hyakuya caminó hasta la puerta para bajar del tejado, pronto comenzarían las clases. Cuando el Hyoudou se encontró solo en el área, se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y gritó a todo pulmón - ¡Maldito Yu!

.

.

.

Después de esa "_conversación_" entre castaño y azabache, los días transcurrieren con normalidad. Yu gozaba de su vida escolar, normal y simple, como todo estudiante de preparatoria. Pasaba a buscar a Rei a la salida de clases, caminaban juntos de vuelta a casa y las chicas los esperaban listas con una tina de agua caliente. Simplemente era perfecto, el Hyakuya estaba viviendo una odisea junto a las personas que más le importaban, hasta ese fatídico día.

A cierto "_idiota_" se le había ocurrido ir de boca y contarles todo sobre el Hyakuya a su Club, no pasaron muchos días para que los llamaran a los cuatro al famoso Club de Ocultismo. El azabache ya sabía del sermón que le llegaría por parte de las tres chicas, pero de algo estaba seguro, ese "_idiota_" no saldría con vida.


	7. Capítulo 7

\- ¡Issei maldito, me traicionaste! – gritó enojado el azabache a su amigo agarrándolo del cuello de su camisa.

\- ¡No tenia de otra! – se defendió el acusado, también gritando y tomando del cuello de la camisa al Hyakuya - ¡Si no les contaba todo, dijeron que me castrarían!

\- ¡Entonces debiste dejar que lo hicieran! – Yuichiro golpeó con su cabeza la frente del castaño - ¡Ya que nunca lo ibas a utilizar de todas formas!

\- ¡Y tú que sabes! – Issei devolvió el golpe recibido por su amigo - ¡Para tu información he estado muy cerca de perderla!

Luego ambos se golpearon las frentes muy fuerte, tanto que los observadores creyeron que se habían roto el cráneo, pero sus sospechas fueron en vano al ver que seguían igual.

-Issei/Yu, ya fue suficiente- Rias y Shinoa hablaron al unísono logrando que ambos chicos se separaran.

-Esto no ha terminado- amenazó Yuichiro apuntando a su amigo.

-Te espero, no te tengo miedo- se burló el castaño provocando que una vena sobresaliera de la frente del azabache.

El Hyakuya estuvo a punto de ir en busca del Hyoudou, pero este fue detenido por la simple palabra "_quieto_" de la Hiiragi. Y como si fuera un conjuro, el azabache quedó paralizado en su lugar. Luego Mitsuba se acercó al paralizado chico y lo abatió con una simple patada.

Yuichiro se retorció del dolor cuando la rubia golpeó su preciada parte privada, aullidos de dolor se escuchaban por todo el edificio mientras se revolcaba en el suelo tomando su entrepierna con sus manos.

Hasta el mismo Hyoudou llegó a inclinarse por solo presenciar eso, era hombre y conocía lo que era que te golpearan ahí abajo. Lentamente se acercó a su amigo y le extendió su mano para ayudarlo.

-Lamento eso- dijo apenado por cómo terminó la situación.

El azabache se quedó viendo a su delator por unos segundos y luego aceptó su mano -Mas te vale que así sea.

Cuando Yu se recuperó de ese "_golpe bajo_" todos se sentaron para, por fin, conversar.

-Entonces Shinoa- habló la pelirroja llamada Rias Gremory -Ahora que sé que sus intenciones aquí no son malas, puedo estar más tranquila.

-Me alegra que todo se haya aclarado, Rias- dijo la Hiiragi con una sonrisa.

-Esperen- habló Issei captando la atención de todos - ¿Desde cuándo se conocen?

-Así es- apoyó Yuichiro -Shinoa nunca hablaste de ello.

-Eso es porque nos acabamos de conocer- respondieron la pelirroja y peli morada al unísono. Luego ambas se miraron y sonrieron.

-Las mujeres dan miedo- susurró Yu al oído del castaño.

-Tienes razón- susurró de vuelta Issei -Nunca sabes que pasa por su cabeza.

-Dijiste algo Yu-san- habló la Hiiragi sonriendo malévolamente al azabache.

-Nada… no pasa nada- respondió nervioso y con un escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo.

-Bueno, ahora que todo está resuelto pueden marcharse- dijo Rias levantándose de su asiento -Lamento hacer que vinieran.

-No…- respondió Shinoa levantándose de su asiento también -Nosotros lamentamos causar tanto alboroto.

-Entonces hasta una próxima vez- se despidió Rias sujetando la puerta para que las chicas salieran del salón.

-Sí, adiós Rias- se despidió Shinoa a punto de salir -Vámonos Yu-san- ordenó volteando a ver levemente al aludido.

-Sí- respondió el Hyakuya levantándose lo más rápido posible para alcanzar a las demás.

Cuando Yuichiro salió ultimó Rias cerró la puerta y sin voltear le habló a su Reina -Akeno, ¿Cuál crees que es un buen castigo para Issei?

El nombrado volteó sudando frio ante esas palabras -Tal vez unos mil azotes sean adecuados- propuso la peli negra con una sonrisa sádica.

Rias giró y comenzó a caminar en dirección al castaño, mientras este retrocedía aterrado -P-por favor Buchou… yo soy i-inocente.

-Tienes la misma culpa que Yuichiro- sentenció la pelirroja -Así que también te mereces un castigo.

Luego varios gritos de dolor se escuchaban desde el interior del Club, los otros miembros decidieron dejarlos a solas, no era conveniente interrumpir.

Cuando el azabache junto a las tres chicas llegaron a la casa, él pudo sentir que ellas seguían enojadas por alguna razón. Por lo que vio supo que no había problemas, pero algo de dentro sí le decía que no acabaría ahí.

\- ¿Aun siguen enojadas? – preguntó dudoso por si era correcto hablar del tema.

Ninguna contestó provocando que el Hyakuya se sintiera mal por preguntar, pero segundos después la Hiiragi se volteó con una sonrisa -Para nada Yu-san- el de ojos verdes suspiró aliviado -Solo no tendrás nada de "_nosotras_" por una semana.

El azabache se paralizó al escuchar esas palabras, sabía perfectamente a que se refería ese "_nosotras_" que Shinoa mencionó, pero no lo creía -Es mentira ¿Verdad? – preguntó dudoso.

-Por su puesto que no, Yu-san- respondió Shinoa con una sonrisa.

-Rompiste la promesa y ahora vienen las consecuencias- agregó Mitsuba cruzada de brazos.

-Tienes que aprender a guardar las apariencias- comentó Krul luego de un suspiro.

-_Pero si yo no hice nada_\- pensó anonadado el de ojos esmeraldas -Vamos chicas…- se acercó arrodillado a las tres -No sean malas conmigo, por favor todo menos eso.

Puso su mejor cara de perrito abandonado y las tres chicas quedaron hipnotizadas por eso, era bien sabido que la pureza e inocencia que desprendía el azabache lograba cautivar a muchas, para Shinoa, Krul y Mitsuba era su punto ciego.

El Hyakuya sonrió para sus adentros, una vez más había logrado disuadir a sus ejecutoras. Rápidamente las tocó con sus manos a las tres y se las llevó a su habitación.

Cuando Shinoa, Mitsuba y Krul se dieron cuenta de donde estaban ya era demasiado tarde, las tres se encontraban estiradas en la cama del azabache, totalmente a su merced. Una vez más habían caído en la trampa.

Yuichiro besaba ferozmente a la rubia mientras que, con cada una de sus manos, acariciaba gentilmente las zonas privadas de la peli rosa y la peli morada. Ambas chicas soltaban suspiros al sentir el tacto de los dedos del chico, era amable, tierno y hasta cariñoso con sus tratos.

Una vez tuvo suficiente de la rubia, fue en busca de los labios de la Hiiragi que, sorprendida, aceptó gustosa la boca del chico. Mitsuba intentaba por todos los medios recuperar el aliento que el azabache le quitó con ese beso, su pecho subía y bajaba ante la agitada respiración que mantenía. Cada beso que daba el Hyakuya era como un abismo de emociones, casi como si te estuviera quitando directamente el aire de los pulmones.

Luego el chico fue tras los labios de la vampira, y ella no queriendo quedarse atrás inmediatamente le mordió el labio para beber un poco de su sangre. Cada vez que enrollaban sus lenguas se notaba el liquido rojo en sus bocas, provocando aun más a la peli rosa.

Y de esa forma las tres chicas cayeron presas del chico que les sacaba tantos suspiros, del único que lograba hacerlas sentir tan bien y mujeres.

Una vez más cayeron presas de ese "_lobo vestido de oveja_", de ese "_demonio vestido de ángel_" llamando Hyakuya Yuichiro.


	8. Capítulo 8

Después de que Shinoa y Rias se hicieran amigas, las cosas continuaron con normalidad. Yuichiro volvió a tener su vida cotidiana y despreocupada, "_disfrutando de los placeres de la vida_" como lo llamaba él. Gremory y Hiiragi se reunían de vez en cuando para conversar un poco, reían y disfrutaban la compañía de la otra. Sin duda alguna habían formado una gran amistad.

\- ¡¿Rias tiene un prometido?! – gritó el azabache estupefacto ante tal información que acababa de recibir.

-Así es- respondió la peli morada cabizbaja -Pero al parecer es un prometido impuesto por su familia, ella no lo ama y él solo la ve como un objeto para crear buena descendencia.

-Entonces la situación es peor de lo que parece- comentó la vampira de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué es lo que planea hacer? – preguntó la rubia a su amiga de ojos cobre.

-Han decidido jugar un Rating Game para continuar o romper el compromiso- contestó mirando a su amiga de ojos violeta -De hecho, ahora mismo están entrenando en una casa de la familia Gremory.

\- ¿Otou-sama? – dijo la pequeña Rei al ver que el Hyakuya se levantaba de repente.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Shinoa también levantándose de su asiento.

-A donde más- respondió el azabache caminando hacia la puerta -Voy a ayudar a Issei y las demás.

\- ¡No puedes Yu-san! – gritó provocando que el chico soltara el pomo de la puerta y volteara a verla confundido.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido, se notaba el enojo en su semblante.

-Mañana es el Rating Game- todos se quedaron viendo sorprendidos a la Hiiragi -Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer.

\- ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes? – preguntó la Sangu acomplejada, si la situación era tan crítica la presencia de Yu podría servir, incluso la de ellas que no eran específicamente combatientes.

-Porque Rias me hizo prometerle que no diría nada- agachó la mirada algo triste -No quería ser una carga para nadie, quería solucionar sus problemas por su cuenta, y yo quise respetar su deseo.

-Está bien- el Hyakuya dio un largo suspiro, caminó hacia la Hiiragi y la tomó de los hombros captando su atención -Mañana iremos con el Consejo Estudiantil, de seguro ellos verán el Rating Game. Además, tú también quieres apoyarla ¿Verdad? – le asintió en concordancia -Entonces está decidido, mañana iremos a apoyar a nuestros amigos.

\- ¡Sí! – gritaron todos de acuerdo.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente todos los de la residencia Hyakuya se encontraban junto al Consejo Estudiantil en su salón, ellos se conocían con anterioridad cortesía de la Gremory que los presentó en caso de que algún inconveniente surgiera. Las cuatro chicas no tuvieron problemas al relacionarse con las mujeres del Consejo, de forma impresionante también desarrollaron una especia de amistad.

-Ese tipo… ¿Cómo se llamaba? El prometido de Rias- comentó Yuichiro tomándose la cabeza con la mano tratando de recordar.

-Riser Phenex- nombró Saji Genshirou suspirando, ya era cuarta vez que le repetía el nombre al azabache.

-Ese, el pollo frito- Saji se golpeó la frente con una mano, ni siquiera intentaba decirlo de forma correcta -Claramente tiene ventaja.

\- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó la vampira peli rosa sin entender.

-Se nota que tiene experiencia en los Rating Game- respondió mientras seguía mirando la pantalla, la cual mostraba el juego -Sus acciones, actitud y estrategias demuestran que es alguien con destreza en el juego.

-Así es- apoyó la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, Sona Sitri -Me sorprende que puedas decir eso con solo verlo unos minutos, Hiiragi-san me dijo que eras un completo idiota.

Inmediatamente el nombrado miró enojado a la implicada, mientras que ella reía por lo bajo. Al parecer sin importar qué, ella siempre lo molestaría, de alguna forma u otra.

\- ¡Issei llegó con Riser! – comentó la Sangu provocando que todos se centraran en la pantalla.

El castaño trataba por todos los medios de defender a Rias y Asia, quienes estaban siendo atacadas por el Phenex sin piedad. A la pelirroja ya casi no le quedaba magia, y la rubia había quedado inconsciente por recibir un poco del ataque de Riser, quien Issei intentó recibir en su totalidad.

La pelea era desigual, el rubio mostraba una brutalidad y ferocidad de otro mundo con cada golpe que le asestaba al castaño. Yuichiro apretaba los puños de la impotencia, no le gustaba ver como su amigo era masacrado por un maldito que se creía superior.

Los segundos pasaban y el estado del Hyoudou empeoraba, el Hyakuya pudo notar que la intención del Phenex era matarlo, después de todo en un Rating Game todo estaba permitido. Y poco después lo confirmó al escuchar que Riser lo decía de forma orgullosa, alegando que solo se tomaría como parte del "_juego_".

-No hay nada que podamos hacer- comentó Sona mirando de reojo al azabache que estaba a su lado. Empuñaba fuertemente las manos, casi al nivel de hacerlas sangrar.

-Lo sé- sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla aflojó sus manos. La pequeña Rei, quien estaba sentada en el regazo de la rubia, comenzaba a verlo con preocupación. Volteó su mirada hacia ella y con la mano acaricio su cabeza -Estoy bien, no pasa nada.

-Sí- respondió ella mirándolo con cariño y esbozando una tierna sonrisa.

Luego de esa pequeña charla pasó lo peor, Issei estaba a punto de ser asesinado por Riser de no ser por la interrupción de Rias. Declaró su derrota mientras abrazaba al Phenex para evitar que volviera a atacar al castaño. Todos lamentaron el cómo concluyeron las cosas, definitivamente no era el desenlace que esperaban.

-Supongo que ahora hay que prepararse para lo peor- comentó la Sitri levantándose de su asiento y apagando la pantalla.

-No puedo creer que Rias perdiera- dijo Shinoa con tristeza, esperaba de todo corazón que ganaran. Tenía plena confianza en que el enteramiento que hicieron les serviría, pero al parecer fue poco para alguien como Riser Phenex.

-Ese maldito se saldrá con la suya- comentó el Hyakuya quien veía ferozmente hacia la nada, y la intensidad de sus ojos era tal que pretendía quemarte vivo con solo una mirada.

La heredera del Clan Sitri observaba sorprendida al azabache, nunca pensó que alguien como él se involucraría tanto con personas que acababa de conocer. No era algo que esperaba de alguien a quien llamaban "_idiota_", mas bien, tenía todo para decir que el de ojos esmeraldas era una increíble persona. Una que se preocupaba profundamente por sus amigos, alguien que apreciaba en verdad la amistad, alguien que seguramente tuvo que perderlo todo para llegar a tener ese pensamiento.


	9. Capítulo 9

Pasaron dos días desde el Rating Game e Issei, a pesar de estar totalmente curado, seguía sin despertar. Asia había sido designada a cuidarlo mientras que Rias y el resto de su séquito iban a su fiesta de compromiso. Durante esos dos días el azabache fue constantemente a la casa de su amigo, quería estar ahí cuando despertara.

\- ¿Le llevas eso a Issei? – preguntó el Hyakuya a Asia, quien llevaba un bol con agua.

-Sí- respondió sin muchos ánimos.

Cuando ambos estuvieron frente a la puerta del Hyoudou, Yu la abrió y se sorprendieron, había despertado. Asia sin perder el tiempo corrió a abrazarlo, ella era la más preocupada de todas.

-Me alegro- dijo Asia llorando -Me alegro de que despertaras, temía que nunca lo hicieras.

-Lo lamento Asia- se disculpó el castaño acariciando la cabeza de la rubia -Lamento volver a preocuparte.

-No, mientras estés bien no hay problema- se apartó del Hyoudou mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

-Es bueno verte bien- comentó el azabache adentrándose a la habitación y haciendo acto de presencia.

-Yu- sorprendido Issei vio la cara relajada de su amigo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a ver al perdedor, que más- respondió burlesco provocando un ceño fruncido en el castaño - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, creo- se rascó la nuca apenado. Un pequeño silencio se formó en la habitación, e Issei quiso aprovecharlo para decir su decisión -Escuchen Asia, Yu, iré a ver a la…

El Hyakuya tomó de la cabeza a su amigo y lo tiró en la cama -Nada de eso, te quedaras aquí descansando apropiadamente.

\- ¡No puedo quedarme aquí! – gritó exaltado -No puedo sabiendo que Buchou se casará con ese bastardo.

-Issei-san- Asia miró con admiración al Hyoudou al escuchar esas palabras.

-No te preocupes por eso- dijo el azabache calmado -Porque no se casará.

Rubia y castaño lo miraron sorprendidos - ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó poniéndose de pie.

-A que interrumpiré esa fiesta de compromiso- respondió con ambas manos en los bolsillos.

-No puedes- dijo Issei encarando a su amigo -Yo tengo que ir… esto es mi culpa.

-Di lo que quieras, pero no iras- el de ojos esmeraldas volteó en dirección de la puerta -Asia encargate de cuidar muy bien de Issei ¿Bien?

-Sí, Yu-san- respondió la rubia estando de acuerdo con el azabache.

El Hyakuya estaba abriendo la puerta cuando Issei le habló -Por favor Yu, trae de vuelta a Buchou.

El aludido volteó levemente para ver a su amigo, el castaño estaba parado detrás de él con una mirada seria, fuerte y decidida. Podía ver la voluntad y determinación en sus ojos al decirle esas palabras.

Yuichiro sonrió para sus adentros y volvió a mirar al frente -Por supuesto que lo haré, y gracias por la "_entrada_"- agitando el papel con el círculo mágico se despidió de sus amigos.

Issei se tocó su bolsillo y comprobó que estaba vacío -_Si eres tú, definitivamente la traerás_\- pensó esbozando una sonrisa.

El azabache se despidió de los padres de su amigo y salió de la casa, pero en cuanto salió se encontró con cuatro chicas no muy contentas. Miró a cada una de ellas y siguió su caminata sin dirigirles la palabra.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – preguntó la rubia y de ojos violeta parándose en frente del chico.

Él la ignoró y pasó de ella, pero la voz de la Hiiragi lo hizo detenerse -Irás por Rias ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Y qué si lo hago? – la miró amenazadoramente intentando intimidarla, pero la peli morada ya lo conocía muy bien. Sabía que esta era su forma de ocultar su preocupación por sus amigos, actuando rudo y duro.

Desde siempre fue bien sabido que Hyakuya Yuichiro era alguien temerario, no le importaba arriesgar su vida si era por sus amigos, no le importaba perderlo todo. Pero ahora la situación era diferente, tenía personas que se preocupaban de él, personas que lo querían y llorarían si algo le llegara a pasar.

-No tienes que actuar rudo con nosotras- dijo Krul viéndolo seriamente.

-Ya no estás solo- agregó Mitsuba de brazos cruzados.

-Ahora tienes personas que se preocupan por ti- Shinoa se acercó al chico y acaricio levemente su mejilla -Así que no hagas nada que te ponga en peligro ¿Bien?

Miró a las tres chicas y todas le sonreían de la misma forma, con cariño. Un gran calor se instaló en su corazón en ese momento, estaba muy agradecido con todas.

\- ¿Otou-sama? – la pequeña Rei lo llamó jalándole sus ropas.

Miró a la niña y no pudo más, esas cuatro chicas lo habían desarmado por completo, por primera vez en miles de años Hyakuya Yuichiro había perdido.

Tomó a la menor entre sus brazos y comenzó a reír levemente -En verdad… no sé qué haría sin ustedes- miró a cada una de ellas y con una de sus sonrisas las hizo sonrojar a todas -Gracias.

Luego le entregó la menor a la Hiiragi, tenía una promesa que cumplir -Tengo que irme.

-Sí- respondió con la niña en brazos -Cuidate.

-Eso haré- luego abrió el círculo y desapareció de la vista de todas.

-Bueno, ya es hora de volver a casa- dijo la rubia comenzando a caminar de vuelta.

-Tal vez podamos comprar un pastel en la ausencia de Yu-san- propuso la Hiiragi mirando a la pequeña.

\- ¡Sí, pastel! – gritó emocionada y con los brazos en alto. Las cuatro chicas en vez de ir directamente a casa fueron a comprar uno de los mejores pasteles, debían aprovechar la ausencia del azabache.

.

.

.

Cuando Yuichiro llegó al palacio fue "_cortésmente_" recibido por los guardias, era razonable si un chico aparecía de la nada frente a ellos y con una cara no muy amigable que digamos.

\- ¿Dónde se está celebrando la fiesta? – preguntó a uno de ellos, quien asustado le dijo que estaba en el salón principal, al fondo del pasillo.

El Hyakuya se volteó y caminó directamente hacia el salón, pero varios guardias le impedían el paso. Suspiró cansado, no quería tener que pelear más de lo necesario, pero sabía que no lo dejarían pasar, así como así. Lenta y pacientemente fue derrotando a cada uno de los guardias, solo los golpeaba con la intención de noquearlo, después de todo ellos no tenían la culpa, solo hacían su trabajo.

Luego de haber "_acabado_" con la mayoría de los guardias, por fin pudo ir hacia el gran salón. De una patada abrió la gran puerta e hizo acto de presencia. Todos los invitados quedaron estupefactos al ver a un totalmente desconocido parado frente a ellos.

Cabello negro azabache, ojos color verde esmeralda, estatura "promedio" y rasgos finos, pero afilados. Esa fue la descripción rápida que todos tuvieron del Hyakuya. El silencio reinaba el salón, nadie emitía palabra, y era razonable desde cierto punto de vista. El azabache estaba sujetando de la ropa a un totalmente inconsciente guardia, su sola presencia asustaba a la mayoría.


	10. Capítulo 10

Akeno, Koneko y Kiba veían sorprendidas al azabache, nunca se esperaron la llegada de él de todas las personas. Pero aun así agradecían que viniera con la intención de intervenir, porque dudaban mucho que su presencia fuera para desearle felicidad a la pelirroja.

Ahora Sona estaba convencida, el tipo de "_idiota_" al que se refería la Hiiragi era uno completamente diferente al que ella pensó en un comienzo. Era el tipo de "_idiota_" que arriesgaba todo por sus amigos, sin importarle las consecuencias, uno que siempre miraba por el bienestar de aquellos que apreciaba por encima de su vida, de su propia seguridad.

Por otro lado, Rias estaba confundida y asombrada, la aparición del azabache fue algo que, de verdad, no se esperaba en lo absoluto. Sabía de la actitud rebelde y obstinada del chico, cortesía de su amiga Shinoa, pero el que llegara a interrumpir su fiesta era algo a otro nivel. Después de todo, estaba enfrentando al Clan Phenex, uno de los más antiguos y poderosos del Inframundo.

\- ¡Ahí estás Rias! – gritó el Hyakuya señalándola con su mano y soltando al guardia -Te he estado buscando por todas partes.

Se acercó rápidamente a ella y la tomó de la mano -Vamos, nos esperan en casa- luego prácticamente la arrastró por el salón con la intención de sacarla de ahí.

\- ¡Oye tú, detente en este momento! – gritó furioso el Phenex al Hyakuya, quien solo volteó un momento para verlo.

-Veo que el objetivo es el mismo, aunque no es la persona que esperaba- comentó un hombre mayor, de cabello rojo y ojos azules, vistiendo elegantemente.

-Onii-sama- Yuichiro volteó su rostro hacia la Gremory sorprendido.

-Sirzechs-sama ¿Usted sabe que…?

El mayor levanto la mano -Riser-kun, fue muy interesante observar el Rating Game- comentó mientras que el azabache lo veía asombrado -Pero, contra mi hermana que no tenia experiencia y contaba con la mitad de las piezas, bueno…- al escuchar eso el Hyakuya comenzó a asentir repetidas veces, dándole la razón al hombre mayor.

\- ¿Tiene alguna queja sobre la pelea? – preguntó enojado el Phenex.

-Para nada- respondió -Si las tuviera el Rating Game se volvería inútil- viró su mirada al chico que sostenía la mano de su hermana -Tú el chico de allí. Quieres llevarte a mi hermana ¿Verdad?

Todos se concentraron en el desconocido azabache, quien luego de unos segundos respondió -Por supuesto, no importa los desafíos que tenga que superar. Definitivamente llevare a Rias de vuelta a casa.

La pelirroja veía asombrada al chico a su lado, sus ojos a los cuales nunca les prestó atención, brillaban de una forma increíble. Sin siquiera darse cuenta alzó su mano libre hasta la altura de su corazón, sintiendo una calidez especial. El contacto con la mano del azabache era amable, gentil y protector. Se sentía completamente a salvo con él, estando a su lado como si lo conociera de toda la vida, un sentimiento raro, pero a la vez especial y reconfortante.

-_Yu-san puede ser muy cerrado y poco sociable algunas veces, pero cuando lo llegas a conocer bien te das cuenta de que solo es alguien que en verdad se preocupa de sus amigos. Conoce el dolor de perder a sus seres queridos, y es justamente ese dolor lo que lo hace cerrarse a nuevas amistades._

Rias recordaba perfectamente las palabras de Shinoa. Desde que se conocieron él siempre fue el más distante, aunque con Issei era una historia diferente. Ninguna de ellas pudo tener una verdadera conversación con el azabache, ni siquiera Kiba pudo cruzar más que unas simples palabras. "_Hola_" y "_Adiós_" eran las únicas frases que escuchaban del Hyakuya.

-… No te molesta ¿Verdad? – y con esas palabras Rias volvió a la realidad.

-Claro que no- respondió Riser confiado -De hecho, le mostraré su lugar a ese mocoso- la pelirroja no entendía nada, había quedado tan absorta en sus pensamientos que la conversación anterior no tenía ni un sentido para ella.

-Que así sea- habló su hermano y ella lo miró de inmediato -Entonces se oficializa una pelea entre Riser Phenex y Hyakuya Yuichiro. La recompensa será lo que sea que el ganador quiera.

La Gremory volteó su rostro hacia el lado y no vio a nadie, buscó con la mirada al azabache y cuando lo encontró estaba de pie de frente a Riser a punto de ser enviados a un arena de batalla.

Intentó detenerlos, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano, ya habían sido trasportados.

En una arena especializada para los combates, ambos combatientes estaban de pie uno frente al otro. Riser había cambiado su elegante traje blanco por una vestimenta más cómoda, no quería ensuciarse con un mocoso desconocido. Por otro lado, Yu estaba igual, mantenía una expresión relajada y las manos en sus bolsillos.

-A la cuenta de tres, se iniciará el combate entre Riser Phenex-sama y Hyakuya Yuichiro- el último soltó un bostezo aburrido.

-3…

-Acabemos con esto rápido- comentó el azabache tapando su boca por el bostezo.

-2…

-Así lo haré- dijo Riser de forma presumida -Acabaré contigo en un instante- luego desplegó unas grandes alas hechas de fuego desde su espalda.

Todos miraban expectantes las distintas nubes con las imágenes del campo, cada uno de los invitados estaban emocionados de presenciar una batalla de Riser, quien pertenecía al legendario Clan Phenex.

-… y 1.

-Es imposible que mi hermano pie…- de un segundo a otro el azabache tenía tomado al Phenex de la cara. Movió su mano hacia atrás y con todas sus fuerzas impactó el cuerpo del rubio contra el suelo.

Una gran nube de polvo rodeó todo el campo de batalla imposibilitando la vista a todos, que tuvieron que esperar pacientemente a que aquella nube se despejara. Pero lo que vieron fue inesperado para todos, Riser Phenex yacía inconsciente en el medio de un enorme cráter que abarcaba todo el campo, mientras que el azabache seguía de pie, al lado del rubio.

-Supongo que eso fue todo- dijo mientras sacudía sus ropas para que no se impregnara el polvo.

-Onii-sama- gritó la hermana menor de Riser, quien bajó rápidamente al auxilio de su inconsciente hermano.

El azabache se sorprendió al ver a la chica, de pie frente a él "_protegiendo_" a su hermano mayor -Que sorpresa, no pensé que el pollo frito tuviera una hermana.

-N-no permitiré que lastimes a Onii-sama- de forma decidida la pequeña rubia estiró sus brazos impidiendo el avance del azabache.

-Me da igual- se dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección a la salida, pero de repente todo el campo desapareció y comenzó a caer.

Gritaba de forma exagerada mientras más se acercaba al suelo, pero cuando estuvo a punto de estrellarse unas alas negras aparecieron en su espalda.

Descendió lentamente hasta tocar el piso, y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza avergonzado -Lamento eso.

-Entonces Yuichiro-kun- Sirzechs se acercó al azabache - ¿Cuál será tu recompensa?

-Acaso no es obvio- respondió mirando a la pelirroja que se acercaba con su séquito -Deseo… no, exijo la libertad de Rias.

La aludida se quedó quieta en su lugar al escuchar esas palabras, una enorme alegría la desbordaba, no solo por estar libre de ese compromiso, sino que también por conocer a alguien que la miraba por quien era, solo Rias.

Luego todos se reunieron y el azabache alzó la "_entrada_" emocionado - ¡Muy bien chicos, volvamos a casa! – gritó y en vez de salir un círculo mágico una enorme bestia apareció - ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

Akeno rio un poco ante la reacción del Hyakuya -Eso es un grifo Yuichi-kun.

\- ¡Eso ya lo sé! – gritó levemente sonrojado -Pero se supone que eso nos llevaría a casa.

-Tal vez lo haga- comentó Kiba -Aunque no creo que todos podamos ir en él.

-Entonces qué propones- el azabache se cruzó de brazos y miró expectante al rubio.

-Que tal si llevas a Buchou- propuso la pelinegra con una sonrisa cómplice -Nosotras podemos ir luego, no es necesario que vayamos todas al mismo tiempo.

El Hyakuya se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza nervioso -Supongo que está bien- se acercó a la pelirroja y le extendió la mano -Es hora de volver a casa.

La Gremory vio su mano por unos segundos y luego su rostro, este evitaba a toda costa hacer contacto visual con ella y cuando lo hacía, un pequeño rubor se asomaba en sus mejillas -Volvamos, Yu.

Ella tomó su mano y luego ambos subieron al grifo para volver al mundo humano, él manejaba las riendas del animal mientras que ella, quien estaba sentada detrás suyo, se afirmaba rodeando con los brazos la cintura del chico.

-Gracias Yu- pronunció al pelirroja provocando que el chico volteara para verla.

-No hay nada que agradecer- dijo mirándola a los ojos -Ya que, somos amigos después de todo- luego esbozó una cálida sonrisa que logró sonrojar a la Gremory, quien ocultó su rostro en la espalda del azabache.

Y de esa forma los dos se fueron alejando para volver al mundo humano, mientras eran observados por el Rey Demonio Sirzechs, y la maid Grayfia.

-Al final todo resultó bien- comentó la peli plata viendo como se alejaba el grifo.

-Así es- contestó el pelirrojo imitando a la mujer -Mi padre y el líder de los Phenex parecían arrepentidos. Desafortunadamente el compromiso está roto.

\- ¿De verdad es desafortunado? - insinuó -Tu expresión me dice otra cosa.

Él comenzó a reír ante esa suposición -_Serafín del Final, Dios de la Calamidad, me pregunto cuál será tu destino_\- pensó para sí mismo.


	11. Temp 2: Capítulo 1

Los días pasaron y todo volvía a la normalidad. Rias, Asia e Issei le pidieron encarecidamente al azabache que ingresara al Club, pero este estaba reacio a entrar. Aunque luego de mucho insistir cedió.

\- ¿Qué se supone que hacen aquí? – preguntó el Hyakuya sentado como "_indio_" en uno de los sillones y apoyando sus manos en las piernas.

-La mayoría de los miembros hacen contratos con las personas- respondió Rias sentada desde su escritorio.

-Entonces por eso solo estás tú- comentó y la pelirroja asintió.

-Es necesario para los demonios hacer contratos- el azabache prestaba total atención -De esa forma aumentamos nuestra influencia.

El chico asintió y luego fue donde la Gremory - ¿Qué haces?

Ella se sorprendió por la cercanía del azabache y un pequeño rubor se asomó por sus mejillas -Solo es papeleo, es mi trabajo como la Presidenta del Club.

-Cierto- exclamó enderezándose repentinamente - ¿Es necesario que te llame Buchou como los demás? – ella lo miró sorprendida -Digo, como todos lo hacen tal vez yo…

-No es necesario- respondió esbozando una sonrisa.

-Es un alivio- comentó volviendo a los sillones -Me gusta más Rias, me sentiría extraño comenzando a llamarte Buchou.

Sin darse cuenta la Gremory se había sonrojado totalmente, lo cual causó preocupación en el azabache - ¿Estás bien? Tu cara está roja.

-N-no es nada…- volteó el rostro para que no la siguiera viendo -Debe ser porque hay mucho calor.

-Tienes razón- apoyó el Hyakuya desbotonándose un poco la camisa y dejando a la vista su bien definido torso -Según las noticias son más de 30 grados.

Rias veía avergonzada como el azabache se tiraba aire con la mano. La visión que tenía de él no era muy inocente que digamos, estaba levemente sudado y algunos mechones de su cabello se pegaban a su rostro, sus labios ligeramente humedecidos se abrían sensualmente en busca de más oxígeno, y sus ojos, de un segundo a otro se enfocaron en ella.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? – preguntó viendo a la chica directamente a los ojos

Ella se exaltó por la mirada del chico, sus ojos eran tan intensos y siempre brillaban de forma especial.

-_Yu-san suele ser demasiado inocente para algunas cosas, muchas de ellas hacen que las chicas se sientan atraídas a él. Es como ver a un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto, él no piensa en que algunas de sus acciones puedan ser malinterpretadas por otros. Siempre piensa en el bienestar de los demás, y eso justamente lo hace atractivo._

-… Rias, Rias- llamaba el azabache muy cerca de la cara de la pelirroja.

\- ¿Eh? – ella se sobresaltó por la cercanía y se hizo para atrás.

-Tal vez tienes fiebre- dijo él levantando el flequillo y tocando la frente de la chica con la suya.

Rias veía hipnotizada el rostro del chico, tenía sus ojos cerrados y una respiración calmada y relajada. Pudo notar que las pestañas del azabache eran extrañamente largas y crespas -_Ahora que lo veo bien, tiene rasgos finos y delicados. Es muy atractivo._

El Hyakuya se separó de ella y abrió los ojos para verla nuevamente -Al parecer no es fiebre- la Gremory sacudió su cabeza para evitar esos pensamientos -Tal vez debas ir al médico.

-N-no es necesario- agitó ambas manos en negación -Solo debe ser la calor.

-Esperemos que así sea- comentó y luego caminó hacia el baño -No te importa que tome una ducha ¿Verdad? – la miró de reojo esperando su respuesta -No me gusta sentir el sudor en mi piel.

-No hay problema- respondió ella y vio como se adentraba al baño con una sonrisa -_En qué estaba pensando_\- se reprochó mentalmente estirándose en su silla.

No es como si le gustara a la Gremory, pero debía admitir que la forma en como la llamaba y trataba la hacía sentir especial, tal vez más de lo que quería.

Estuvo divagando en sus pensamientos un buen tiempo hasta que escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse, con la mente más fría dirigió la vista hacia el azabache, pero lo que vio la dejó tal como estaba antes, o incluso peor.

El Hyakuya estaba de pie en medio de la sala, sin polera y con una toalla reposando en sus hombros. Tenía puestos sus pantalones, pero su cinturón estaba sin abrochar. Su cabello, completamente empapado, se pegaba a su rostro mientras pequeñas gotas de agua se deslizaban sensualmente por su cuello hasta llegar a su torso.

Recorrió todo el cuerpo del chico con la mirada y luego se posó en sus ojos, era increíble que alguien llegara a tener semejante iris. Ese color verde esmeralda nunca creyó verlo en unos ojos, pero ahí los tenía en frente. Mirandola directamente a ella.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo volteó inmediatamente la vista. Se suponía que no caería de nuevo, pero sus ojos parecían llamarla. Volvió a mirarlo, y se sonrojó de nuevo. Yuichiro la estaba mirando con una sonrisa.

-_Demasiado inocente no alcanza Shinoa_\- pensó mientras el azabache estornudaba por una brisa de aire -Deberías ponerte tu camisa, sino te vas a resfriar.

-Eso me gustaría, pero está llena de sudor y no quiero usarla- ella suspiro cansada, es como un niño.

-Ve a sentarte- señaló el sillón y aunque confundido, el azabache obedeció sin protestar -Al menos debes asegurarte de secar bien tu cabello- regañó pasando la toalla por el pelo del chico.

Rias intentaba por todos los medios no mirar directamente al azabache, sabía que si lo hacía volvería a sonrojarse. Estuvo unos cuantos minutos en esa tarea, pero lo que nunca se esperó fue que todos los demás miembros del Club llegaran, al mismo tiempo.

-Por fin llegan chicos- dijo el Hyakuya con la cabeza tapada por la toalla.

La Gremory se giró hacia la puerta de entrada y vio a todo su séquito. Akeno la miraba de forma sugestiva. Koneko simplemente intentaba no mirar. Kiba sonreía de forma nerviosa, e Issei trataba por todos los medios que Asia no siguiera mirando aquella escena.

Y es que simplemente era una escena única, la pelirroja estaba de pie entre la piernas del azabache secando cariñosamente la cabellera del chico. Un rubor no tardó en aparecer en sus mejillas.

-Fufufu, lamentamos interrumpir a los tortolitos- comentó Akeno adentrándose a la cocina para preparar té.

\- ¡Akeno! – gritó indignada y aun más sonrojada la chica yendo detrás de su amiga.

\- ¿Eh? Rias no me dejes así- habló el Hyakuya aun sentado en el sillón.

La aludida se devolvió y desde el marco de la puerta gritó - ¡Puedes secarte el cabello tu solo! – acto seguido desapareció detrás de la puerta.

-Yo puedo secarte el cabello Yu-san- la rubia se acercó y continuo la tarea que la Gremory dejó a medias.

-Gracias Asia- esbozó una sonrisa y aun sin ver, supo que ella también sonreía.

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que el de ojos esmeraldas sintiera dos miradas asesinas, él trató de ignorarlas y no prestarles atención. Él valoraba su vida, o al menos su tranquilidad.


	12. Temp 2: Capítulo 2

Ahora que Yuichiro participaba de las actividades aportaba activamente al Club, ya fueran entrenamientos con Kiba, Koneko o Issei, consejos del uso de la magia con Rias, Akeno o Asia siempre estaba involucrado, de una forma u otra.

Incluso hoy, que dos santas llegaron al Club para dar a conocer sus intenciones en la ciudad estaba ahí. La más alta y peli azul se presentó como Xenovia, y la otra castaña como Shidou Irina, amiga de la infancia de Issei.

-_Me pregunto porque hablan de Dios como si estuviera vivo, se supone que murió en la última gran guerra_\- pensó el azabache de pie junto al resto de las chicas.

Issei y Kiba estaban a punto de empezar una pelea contra las santas de las espadas, el castaño por defender a Asia que la llamaron bruja, y el rubio por un antiguo rencor que les tenía a las espadas sagradas.

\- ¿Estas segura de esto? – preguntó a la pelirroja que tenía al lado.

-Dudo que haya una forma de detenerlos- respondió ella mirando a los cuatro que estaban en posición -Lo único que nos queda es esperar lo mejor.

-Supongo que tienes razón- luego la pelea comenzó.

Kiba mostraba su mayor experiencia en combate y atacaba de distintas formas a la peli azul, e Issei intentaba al menos poder tocar a la castaña, quien solo estaba jugando con él.

Los minutos pasaban y la pelea ya mostraba quienes serían las vencedoras, Kiba había intentado de todas las maneras posibles ganarle a su adversaria, pero la santa mostraba tener un mejor manejo de su espada y, por lo tanto, mayor ventaja en la pelea.

Issei era un caso distinto, su estrategia desde el principio fue usar el Dress Breaker en su amiga de la infancia, pero para ello necesitaba tocarla para poner el sello del hechizo. Quiso hacerlo, en verdad se esforzaba, pero Irina no se lo dejó nada fácil, ya que nunca pudo tocarla.

\- ¡Maldición! – gritó el Hyoudou al ser esquivado, una vez más, por su amiga.

Durante su trayecto tropezó con una piedra y estuvo a punto de tocar a Asia y Koneko, pero el Hyakuya anticipando esa acción tomó a ambas chicas y las subió a sus hombros, evitando el contacto con el chico.

\- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! – gritó furioso el castaño. Si no lograba tocar a la castaña, al menos con ese "_tropiezo_" esperaba ver el cuerpo desnudo de Asia y Koneko.

-Supe tus intenciones desde el momento en que "_tropezaste_"- miró a su amigo que seguía en el suelo reprobatoriamente -Sabes, las personas usamos ropa por algo, y es para tapar nuestros cuerpos.

\- ¡No me des sermones! – gritó exaltado el Hyoudou levantándose del piso.

-Tu amigo tiene razón Issei-kun- apoyó la santa amiga del castaño -Nosotras las mujeres no mostramos nuestros cuerpos a cualquiera, y tampoco queremos que alguien nos desnude a la fuerza.

Issei miró al resto de chicas y todas le negaban, incluso Asia le daba la razón al azabache. Frustrado comenzó a revolver su cabello, él ya sabía que eso no estaba bien, pero tampoco quería que se lo repitieran.

-Ya puedes bajarnos Yu-san- pidió la rubia avergonzada. Estaba agradecida de ser salvada de esa vergonzosa situación, pero estar en los hombros del Hyakuya no la ayudaba mucho.

-Lo siento- apenado bajó a ambas chicas que le agradecieron el gesto.

-Fufufu, Yuichi-kun tienes brazos realmente fuertes- comentó Akeno con una sonrisa.

El nombrado sonrió sonrojado -Entreno todos los días.

-Puedo notarlo- dijo acercándose al chico y tocando sus brazos -Tienes los músculos firmemente marcados.

A la Gremory comenzó a darle un tic nervioso en su ojo, desde esa vez que la pelinegra los vio cercanos el uno al otro no dejó de provocarla. Le hablaba de forma cariñosa al azabache, se le acercaba cada más vez, e incluso comenzó a tocarlo en distintas partes de su cuerpo.

Sin poder evitarlo decidió intervenir - ¡Akeno deja de tocar a Yu! – gritó y todas se le quedaron viendo sorprendidas, hasta el Hyakuya la veía asombrado.

-Fufufu, está bien Buchou- respondió ella alejándose del chico -Pero no tenías que ponerte así.

Rias miró enojada a Yuichiro, no parecía molesto por la cercanía de la pelinegra y eso era lo que más le irritaba -_No es que me guste o algo parecido…_\- pensó volteando su cara en cuanto hizo contacto visual con él -_Es solo que es demasiado inocente… si, solo es eso. No quiero que se aprovechen de su inocencia._

Y con ese pensamiento en mente se auto convenció de que se trataba de eso, pero Akeno ya sabía de los sentimientos de la pelirroja desde el principio, aunque ella quisiera negarlos.

Cuando la pelea por fin terminó Kiba e Issei fueron derrotados, ambas santas eran demasiado fuertes para ellos. El rubio intentó escapar de inmediato en cuanto su pelea llegó a su fin, pero Rias lo detuvo unos segundos para que le diera una explicación de su ausencia.

Prácticamente no dijo nada, solo que iba a completar su venganza contra las espadas santas que tanto le quitaron. Luego se fue dejando a todos igual, la Gremory ya no sabía como proseguir con él, estaba preocupada y temía que algo le llegara a suceder.

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien- el Hyakuya puso una mano en el hombro de la pelirroja llamando su atención.

-Eso espero- respondió ella volteando a mirar por donde se fue el rubio.

.

.

.

Desde esa pelea entre santas y demonios, Yu estuvo pensando un poco sobre que hacer con Kiba. Entendía perfectamente el sentimiento de venganza, quería ayudarlo de alguna forma, no le gustaba que cargara con ese peso él solo.

-Lo tengo- dijo enderezándose de su posición. Había estado acostado en el sillón de su casa usando las piernas de Mitsuba como almohada.

\- ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó ella al no entender a qué se refería.

-Ya sé que hacer con lo de Kiba- respondió parándose rápidamente y caminando hacia la puerta - ¡Volveré enseguida! – gritó y salió corriendo.

Mientras iba corriendo por las calles tomó su teléfono y le marcó al rubio, agradecía que Rias le diera el número de contacto de todos.

-Alo Kiba, soy Yu…

Ahora mismo el azabache se encontraba esperando a Kiba en el parque, le pidió que se reunieran porque tenía algo importante que decirle. Fue una buena excusa porque no se opuso a su encuentro.

-Que bueno que viniste- mencionó el Hyakuya al ver llegar al rubio.

-Tu pediste verme- lentamente se fue acercando hasta quedar de frente al azabache -Y bien ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?

El de ojos esmeraldas dio suspiro y cambió su expresión por una seria -Tienes todo mi apoyo- dijo y el rubio se sorprendió -Tal vez no quieras hablar de esto con nadie, pero sé lo difícil que debe ser para ti.

Kiba frunció el ceño en señal de enojo- ¿Tú qué sabes de…?

-Todo… yo sé lo que es perder a esas personas que son queridas para uno- ambos se miraban directamente a los ojos -Es probable que nunca puedas perdonarte lo que hiciste, pero estoy seguro de que tus amigos no querrían que desperdiciaras tu vida con venganza. Yo lo sé mejor que nadie…- caminó un poco hacia la luz y le mostró su espalda. Lentamente, como si fuera una ilusión, la verdadera piel comenzaba a mostrarse. Muchos nombres aparecieron escritos en la espalda, dejando impactado al de ojos azules -Estos son los nombres de la familia que alguna vez tuve, y esta es la cruz que tengo que cargar por abandonarlos.

\- ¿Todos son tu familia? - preguntó el rubio mientras el Hyakuya volvía a tapar su espalda.

-Así es- respondió volteando para verlo -Todos pertenecíamos a un orfanato, el orfanato Hyakuya. Yo presencié su muerte, la todos y cada uno de ellos y no pude hacer nada para salvarlos- dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo nocturno -Durante mucho tiempo me culpé de su muerte, cada vez que cerraba los ojos los veía, veía como morían delante de mi una y otra vez. Fue una verdadera pesadilla.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – preguntó el rubio -Digo, ¿Cómo lo hiciste para superarlo?

-No lo hice- respondió volviendo a mirarlo -Yo decidí cargar con esta cruz por el resto de mi vida…- el de ojos azules lo veía asombrado -Y es justamente por eso que no quiero que te suceda lo mismo- se acercó y lo tomó de los hombros -Tú tienes amigos que te quieren y sufrirían si algo te llega a pasar. No tienes que cometer los mismos errores que yo, puedes tomar un camino distinto al que yo tomé.

-No es tan simple- Kiba esquivó la mirada del azabache -No puedo simplemente olvidarme de ellos y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado. Lo lamento Yu, pero…

-Entonces llámame- el rubio fijó su mirada en los ojos esmeralda -Cada vez que necesites ayuda, o que sientas que ya no puedes más, llámame. Porque yo estaré ahí para apoyarte, sin importar la decisión que tomes.

Kiba se quedó en silencio, no sabía que responder ante semejante declaración. Jamás pensó que alguien pudiera llegar a comprenderlo, pero cuando vio la determinación en los ojos del azabache sintió como se le quitaba un peso de encima. Es cierto, ahora ya no estaba solo.

-Gracias Yu- agradeció profundamente -Te prometo que te llamaré.

-Estaré esperando- luego el azabache le extendió la mano al rubio, quien la aceptó sin rechistar.


	13. Temp 2: Capítulo 3

Al día siguiente Yu se encontraba de nuevo en el salón del Club, últimamente pasaba más tiempo ahí que en su propia casa, incluso llegando a recibir reclamos por parte de las tres chicas que vivían con él.

\- ¿Dónde están todos? – preguntó el azabache sentado en un sillón mientras Akeno estaba sentada demasiado cerca de él a opinión de Rias.

-Fufufu, de seguro deben estar haciendo contratos ¿Verdad? Buchou- luego la pelinegra se acercó aun más al de ojos esmeraldas irritando a la nombrada.

\- ¿Es cierto Rias? – él la miró con duda y ella, tratando de no liberar toda su ira, asintió.

-Aunque es poco probable, me temo que Issei tenga la intención de ayudar a Yuuto- miró al Hyakuya y ahora la pelinegra tenía muy bien agarrado del brazo al chico.

-Entonces no es tan malo- comentó sin inmutarse por la de ojos violeta que estaba muy cerca de él -Es natural para los amigos el querer ayudarse el uno al otro.

Akeno ahora tenía el brazo del azabache entre sus pechos y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él, Rias ya no pudo soportarlo más y se levantó de su silla con un tic en el ojo - ¡¿Y desde cuando ustedes son tan cercanos?!

\- ¿Nosotros? – preguntó inocente el Hyakuya. Miró a su lado y la chica estaba completamente dormida -No es que seamos cercanos- respondió en voz baja -Akeno debe estar cansada y solo se durmió a mi lado.

La pelirroja se irritó aún más, no podía creer lo ingenuo que podía llegar a ser el azabache. Claramente la pelinegra se estaba haciendo la dormida, de seguro sabía que la defendería si se mostraba "_cansada_".

Volvió a sentarse en su silla y continuó con el papeleo, decidió dar un último vistazo antes de concentrarse, pero lo que vio le colmó la paciencia. Su amiga le mostraba la lengua mientras le guiñaba un ojo, como si fuera parte de una clase de juego.

Enteramente irritada y furiosa salió del salón con un portazo, tuvo que salir de ahí antes de comenzar a liberar su enojo. Una vez fuera inhaló y exhaló profundamente y contó hasta diez, debía relajarse antes de volver a entrar.

-Rias ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? – pregunto Shinoa acercándose a la pelirroja.

La nombrada vio sorprendida a su amiga peli morada, no se esperaba su visita -Solo tomo un poco de aire.

-Ya veo, ¿Yu-san está aquí? – preguntó mientras sostenía un pequeña bolsa en su mano izquierda.

-Sí, está adentro- respondió y dirigió su vista hacia la bolsa.

-Son rollos de canela- comentó la Hiiragi al notar el interés de su amiga -Yu-san me pidió que los trajera, dijo que has estado muy estresada por el asunto de Kiba-san y pensó que algunos dulces te darían un relajo.

La Gremory se quedó viéndola sorprendida, al parecer la amabilidad del azabache llegaba más lejos de lo que pensaba. Esbozó una sonrisa -Vayamos adentro, así también preparo un poco de té y comes con nosotros.

-Eso sería genial, gracias- luego ambas chicas caminaron para volver al salón del Club. Cuando entraron se quedaron congeladas al ver la "_conveniente_" posición en que se encontraban los dos pelinegros.

Akeno estaba cómodamente sentada en las piernas del azabache mientras le masajeaba los hombros. El Hyakuya estaba con los ojos cerrados, con la cabeza estirada hacia atrás y su camisa levemente desabotonada mientras mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa demasiada satisfecha.

Las dos chicas que estaban de pie sintieron la sangre arder, y no porque él se veía demasiado extasiado por el masaje, sino porque a cada movimiento de la Himejima ellos se acercaban más y algunas partes "_privadas_" comenzaban a rosarse.

\- ¡Yu-san/Yu! – gritaron ambas al unísono y el aludido casi muere del susto al escuchar el gritó que pegaron.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó enderezándose con una cara adormilada y sin prestar atención.

La pelinegra al ver el aura asesina que emanaban ambas chicas mientras se acercaban decidió retirarse, lo mejor era no estar ahí cuando el tigre despertara.

Cuando el Hyakuya sintió el verdadero peligro no pudo escapar, podía ver por todos lados las intenciones de las dos chicas que tenía en frente, y para su desgracia no era nada bueno.

.

.

.

Fueron alrededor de 30 minutos de tortura para el azabache, Shinoa se encargaba de inmovilizarlo mientras Rias lo atacaba incesantemente con su poder de la destrucción. Hasta cierto punto era increíble que el chico siguiera vivo, nadie lo estaría después de recibir más de 100 veces esa magia. Y justamente por eso fue que el Hyakuya maldijo sus poderes por primera vez, su regeneración era más rápida que los ataques de la pelirroja, por lo tanto, de esa forma extendió su suplicio.

\- ¡Esperamos que ahora hayas aprendido la lección! – gritaron Hiiragi y Gremory al de ojos esmeralda, quien estaba arrodillado en el suelo sin poder levantar la vista, ni defenderse.

La peli morada dio suspiro luego de ese exhaustivo castigo, vio como él pobre chico seguía siendo regañado por la pelirroja. Al final, él no tenía toda la culpa y tampoco era tan terrible lo que estaban haciendo. Ella sabía con certeza que Yu nunca las engañaría a ninguna de ellas, él mismo se los había dicho con anterioridad.

Ahora dirigió la vista hacia su amiga, agradecía que la ayudara a castigar al azabache, pero había algo en su actitud que estaba más allá de la simple acción de querer ayudar. Era algo más profundo, algo más personal, más sentimental. La Gremory parecía realmente herida por cómo vio al Hyakuya, casi como si tuviera…

-_No puede ser_\- la peli morada se sorprendió. Tenía que ser una equivocación, eran amigas y Rias no era ese tipo de chica. Pero pensándolo bien nunca le comentó nada de ellos, absolutamente nada. Miró de nuevo a su amiga y lo supo de inmediato, no era un error.

Rápidamente la menor tamaño tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación, dejando perplejos a todos los presentes.

\- ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Shinoa? – preguntó la Gremory mirando por donde se había ido su amiga.

-No lo sé, tal vez recordó que tenía algo que hacer- respondió el azabache poniéndose de pie. La repentina salida de la peli morada le causó una gran confusión, Shinoa no era de esas que salían corriendo por nada. Tal vez algo había pasado, pero no sentía ninguna alteración o desequilibrio. Suspiro y caminó hacia la puerta para salir.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – la voz de Rias lo detuvo al instante. Volteó para encarar a la chica y la vio con ambas manos en la cadera, golpeando el suelo con su pie repetidas veces -Todavía no he terminado contigo.

Yuichiro presintió lo peor, pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar alertando una llamada. Sacó el aparato de su bolsillo y vio que se trataba de Kiba -Lo lamento, es urgente. Adiós- inmediatamente huyó del lugar, ignorando los llamados de la pelirroja. Tendría que disculparse por salir de ese modo.

En cuanto salió contestó el celular -Kiba…

Luego de charlar con el rubio colgó el teléfono, solo lo había llamado para avisarle que Issei, Koneko y Saji también lo buscaron para ofrecerles su ayuda. También para decirle que estaba colaborando con las santas de la iglesia, todos tenían el objetivo de destruir las espadas santas.

Cruzó los dedos detrás de la cabeza y caminó por las calles, sonrió feliz por el rubio. Pudo notar la alegría en su tono cuando le habló sobre Issei y los demás. Yuichiro también se sentía más tranquilo, sus palabras al parecer si pudieron servir de apoyo para Kiba y eso era suficiente. Además, ahora contaba con la ayuda de los chicos, sin interferir ellos le daban la razón. Kiba no estaba solo, tenía amigos que lo apoyaban y querían.

Se detuvo un momento para ver el cielo, la luna estaba en todo su esplendor y las estrellas la acompañaban en un hermoso paisaje nocturno. Suspiro y sintió la brisa jugar con su cabello, cerró los ojos para disfrutar de ese momento.

Leves recuerdos de risas de niños, gritos alegres y muchas sonrisas lo invadieron. Aun se lamentaba de no haber podido salvar a su familia, tuvo que pasar por mucho para finalmente saber que ellos estaban en un mejor lugar. Tampoco pudo evitar que Mika, a quien consideraba su hermano, desistiera de su idea de ir con los demás, no quería perderlo a él también, pero su decisión ya la tenía clara.

Tuvo que resignarse y conceder el deseo de su rubio amigo, lo llevó al mismo lugar que los demás. Solo esperaba que todos estuvieran bien, viviendo la vida que siempre quisieron y al máximo. Esbozó una sonrisa al sentirse cálido, aunque estuvieran en mundos diferentes, o incluso en otro universo, ellos siempre estarían conectados. Porque eran una familia, y esa cruz formada con los nombres de ellos en su espalda lo demostraba.


	14. Temp 2: Capítulo 4

Yuichiro pestañeó un par de veces a punto de despertar, se acomodó un poco y volvió a cerrar sus ojos, pero un pequeño gemido lo hizo abrir sus orbes esmeraldas. Se levantó apoyándose en sus brazos para ver la causa de ese gemido y sonrió, Mitsuba estaba estirada bajo él, desnuda y durmiendo plácidamente. Recorrió todo su cuerpo con la mirada y luego se centró en sus pechos, los cuales estaban siendo sus almohadas.

Suspiró aliviado, Shinoa y Krul no estaban dotadas en gran tamaño de busto como la rubia, así que con ellas no podía darse ese lujo. Vio como se removía, tal vez por la falta de calor, y volvió a estirarse encima de ella con delicadeza, apoyando su cabeza entre sus pechos. Ella lo abrazó como si no quisiera dejar ir su fuente de calor, y nuevamente se quedó dormido plácidamente.

.

.

.

El azabache tapó con la mano un bostezo mientras bajaba las escaleras; vio a Rei, Krul y Mitsuba sentadas en el living viendo televisión aun en piyama. Caminó hacia la cocina y se encontró con la Hiiragi, que con mucha destreza y habilidad preparaba el desayuno para todas.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – la voz masculina hizo que Shinoa volteara a verlo. Un pequeño rubor se esparció por su mejillas al verlo solo en ropa interior, siempre andaba así cuando despertaba.

-No, ya tengo todo listo- respondió volviendo a concentrarse en su labor -Pero puedes preparar la mesa, es lo único que falta.

-De acuerdo- el azabache salió de la cocina y fue hacia el comedor. Puso el mantel, los servicios, platillos, tazas, servilletas y vasos junto a una jarra de jugo.

Se quedó mirando por unos segundos la mesa, admirando como estaba. Asintió con una sonrisa, orgulloso de su trabajo. Luego llamó a las demás chicas al ver que Shinoa estaba sirviendo.

Desayunaron pacíficamente y en tranquilidad, la pequeña Rei contaba sobre cómo le iba en la escuela y Yuichiro la felicitaba cada vez que mencionaba sus increíbles notas, muy contrarias a su padre quien solo era del promedio.

.

.

.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, luego todos se reunieron en el Club, exceptuando al rubio. Kiba seguía desaparecido y Rias no tenía ninguna noticia de él, preocupándola aún más.

-Tal vez no debimos interferir- comentó Issei notablemente angustiado por la desaparición de su amigo.

-Lo siento Buchou- se disculpó la de menor grado.

-No hicieron nada malo- la voz del azabache hizo que todos voltearan a verlo -Ambos deben estar orgullosos de lo hecho, estuvieron ahí para un amigo en un momento difícil. No es algo para arrepentirse.

Los mencionados esbozaron una sonrisa, las palabras del Hyakuya les había servido para subirles el ánimo.

-Hemos estado enviando nuestros familiares para poder localizarlos- dijo Rias sentada en uno de los sillones de la habitación -Esperemos que alguno de ellos pueda dar con el paradero de Yuuto o las santas.

-Estoy seguro de que lo encontraremos. No podemos darnos por vencidos antes de la pelea, solo hay que tener paciencia y todo se resolverá- nuevamente las palabras de Yuichiro pudo tranquilizar a los miembros del Club.

La Gremory sintió un leve alivio al escuchar esas palabras, por alguna razón la sola presencia del Hyakuya lograba calmarla. Desde que la salvó de las manos de Riser supo que algo había cambiado, pero no sabía a que atribuirlo. No sabía si la que había cambiado era ella, o el azabache que tenía en frente riendo con Issei.

De repente un teléfono comenzó a sonar por el salón, todos buscaron de donde provenía tal sonido y posaron su vista en un de los bolsillos del pantalón del Hyakuya al notar que de ahí su procedencia.

El azabache tomó el aparato entre sus manos y vio el nombre del rubio desaparecido -Lo siento, pero parece urgente.

Salió de la habitación ante la atenta mirada de todas, no sospecharon ya que siempre respondía su celular fuera del salón. La privacidad no se cuestionaba a nadie.

Una vez se aseguró de estar lo suficientemente alejado contestó el teléfono.

\- ¿Hola? Si… ya veo… ¿Estás seguro? ... de acuerdo, iré enseguida- colgó el celular y se asomó levemente por la puerta, sin entrar por completo -Lo lamento, pero tengo que partir. Cualquier noticia que tengan avísenme.

A una velocidad increíble el azabache desapareció de la vista de todos, ninguno pudo alcanzar ni siquiera a despedirse. Issei reía divertido mientras que Rias negaba con la cabeza. Hyakuya Yuichiro era alguien particularmente "_acelerado_" por decirlo de alguna forma, siempre hacia las cosas demasiado rápido para todos.

.

.

.

El Hyakuya llegó hasta una zona a las afueras de la ciudad, en el camino se encontró con la amiga de la infancia de Issei. Esta muy mal herida y casi toda su ropa yacía rota. Quiso ayudarla, pero tenía que esconderse y esperar a que los demás llegaran.

Se escondió detrás de unos arbustos, ocultó por completo su presencia y energía. Puso en silencio su celular y esperó a que llegaran, lo cual no tardó mucho. Un círculo mágico se abrió desde el suelo a unos metros de la chica, mostrando a todo el séquito de la Gremory.

Se mantuvo observando todo el tiempo, vio como Asia curaba con su Sacred Gear a Irina, pero esta aun no despertaba. Luego llegaron la Presidenta y Vicepresidenta del Consejo Estudiantil. Sona le ordenó a Tsubaki que llevaran a la santa a su casa, porque ahí podrían tratarla mejor.

Segundos después de la partida de ambas chicas un sacerdote apareció, tenía el cabello blanco, sus ojos eran rojos y su rostro demencial.

El Hyoudou lo reconoció como Freed, el sacerdote que intentó hacerle daño a Asia. Hablaron un poco y él admitió haber robado la espada santa de Irina. Luego presentó a su jefe, un hombre alto y de cabello negro, oídos puntiagudos y cinco pares de alas emplumadas, como las de un cuervo.

La energía que desprendía le resultó familiar a Yu, había sentido esa esencia en algún lado. Buscó por todos los rincones de su memoria, cada recuerdo por muy sutil que fuera lo repasó en su mente hasta que lo supo. Raynare, ella tenía esa misma esencia por todo su cuerpo. Ahora todo estaba claro, él debió haber sido el que la controló desde un principio. La energía y esencia que tenía eran poderosa, ciertamente con su nivel podía controlar a cualquiera… bueno a cualquiera menos él.

Escuchó atentamente su conversación. Los objetivos que tenía, su plan a seguir, y por qué hacia todo ese disparate. La respuesta: simple, provocar una guerra entre las Tres Facciones.

Todos sudaron frio al escuchar sus verdaderas intenciones, también al saber que ocuparía la Academia para gestionar todo ese alboroto.

Ya sin más que decir, de la misma forma que llegó, se fue. Rias y Sona se miraron preocupadas, el nivel de ese Ángel Caído estaba muy por encima de ellas. Fácilmente podía destruir la ciudad por completo y sin sudar. Issei se sintió frustrado y enojado al saber de la posibilidad de que sus padres pudieran morir por un simple capricho de ese lunático.

.

.

.

Cuando Rias, su séquito y Sona se fueron el Hyakuya también hizo lo propio. Fue directamente a su casa, habló con las chicas sobre la situación y todas estuvieron de acuerdo con que fuera a ayudar. Los riesgos cada vez eran más altos, por cada pelea que tuviera se estaba dando a conocer. Seguramente los más altos rangos del Inframundo ya sabían de su verdadera identidad, pero por alguna razón seguían en silencio.

-No debes preocuparte tanto- comentó la rubia de coletas al azabache que, hasta ese momento, se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos.

El aludido volteó a mirarla, y luego a las demás. Todas le asentían en concordancia, al parecer solo estaba dudando en vano.

-Tal vez la vida que hemos llevado se acabe si te descubren, pero eso es un pequeño precio que pagar por la vida de nuestros amigos- la voz de Shinoa sonó por la habitación captando la mirada de todas.

Ahora todo estaba decidido, ya no había vuelta atrás. Él salvaría a sus amigos sin importar el precio a pagar. Pero de un momento a otro lo recordó, incluso en una situación tan crítica Rias aún no lo llamaba.

Pensó lo peor y partió de inmediato.


	15. Temp 2: Capítulo 5

Hyakuya Yuichiro apareció de un momento a otro en la Academia. Sona junto a todo su séquito rodeaban la institución protegiéndola con una barrera.

\- ¿Siguen ahí dentro? – preguntó estando al lado de la Presidenta.

\- ¡Hyakuya-kun! – ella dio un saltito por el susto que le dio ver al azabache parado a su lado. Se recompuso rápidamente y habló - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a ayudarlos- respondió y viró su mirada a la Sitri -No te preocupes, yo me haré cargo a partir de aquí. Solo tienen que abrir la barrera para que pueda entrar.

Dio unos pasos atrás para tomar vuelo, contó hasta tres en su mente y comenzó a correr en dirección de la barrera. Aunque lo esperado era que entrara sin problemas ese no fue el caso, el azabache salió disparado en la dirección contraria por la fuerza de repulsión. Todo aquel que tocara ese muro de magia saldría expulsado con fuerza.

Se levantó del suelo sobándose la cabeza y con una mueca de dolor. Se acercó la Presidenta y comenzó a reclamar - ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡Se suponía que abrieran la barrera!

Sona sintió una gota bajar por su sien, el Hyakuya estuvo tan concentrado en su labor para entrar que no la escuchó advertirle. Ese muro de magia estaba hecho para repeler a cualquiera que intentara entrar, sin excepciones -Traté de advertirte, pero no escuchaste.

El azabache nuevamente no la estaba escuchando. De hecho, volvió a tocar la barrera con la mano y, sorpresa, de nuevo salió expulsado en la dirección contraria. Sona al ver eso ya no comprendía si el Hyakuya era solo un idiota, o alguien muy despistado. Aunque ambas opciones se acomodaban a él, simplemente no podía creerlo de alguien que derrotó a Riser Phenex de un solo movimiento.

Completamente molesto el Hyakuya volvió por un tercer round contra ese muro de magia. Ahora ni siquiera se molestó en reclamarle a la Sitri, simplemente comenzó a volar por los cielos hasta llegar a una altura considerable, miró hacia abajo y divisó a Rias junto a su séquito acompañados de Xenovia.

Esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa -Veamos si resistes esto- como si su orgullo estuviera puesto en juego, bajó con suma velocidad y acumulando energía en su puño para golpear esa maldita barrera que lo había humillado.

Sona desde abajo miraba sorprendida como el Hyakuya bajaba listo y dispuesto a romper esa barrera que lo rechazó espléndidamente. Ciertamente Hyakuya Yuichiro era un chico único, en varias y extrañas maneras.

Muro mágico v/s Hyakuya Yuichiro:

Tercer round, ganador: el azabache por fuerza desmedida.

Prácticamente atravesó la barrera y hasta chocó con el suelo al no calcular su fuerza ni velocidad. Una enorme explosión de polvo se esparció por toda la zona, fueron muchos segundos de incertidumbre al no poder ver quien había causado semejante destrucción.

Minutos después poco a poco se fue disipando la nube de polvo hasta revelar al responsable de tanto desastre. Issei y las demás miraron sorprendidas como el Hyakuya se sacudía sus ropas del polvo y tierra. Lentamente fue saliendo del cráter que él mismo hizo y los miró con una sonrisa, como si no estuvieran en una pelea.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Que bueno que todos están bien! Temía que llegara tarde- fue hacia el castaño y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

Ninguno salía de la impresión, era ridículo el espectáculo que estaba haciendo el azabache. Asia comenzó a reír un poco ante la infantil actitud de su amigo, Rias se tomaba la cabeza con una mano mientras negaba con ella y las demás, simplemente sonrieron divertidas.

Pero la alegría no duró mucho, la voz del Ángel Caído resonó por todo el lugar y su tono irritado se dejaba notar.

\- ¡¿Quién osa interrumpir al Líder de los Ángeles Caídos?! – completamente furioso batió sus alas quitando todo el resto de polvo que quedaba.

Imponente se elevó por los aires mostrando sus cinco pares de alas con elegancia y arrogancia, nadie era tan idiota para enfrentarlo ni mucho menos llenarlo de polvo como lo había hecho ese idiota que se encargaría de eliminar de la faz de la tierra.

Aunque ese pensamiento no le duró mucho, cuando vio la cara del Hyakuya descendió lentamente desde los aires y su expresión cambió por completo.

\- ¿Q-q-q-qué haces aquí? – temblando por todo su cuerpo comenzó a retroceder sin quitar la vista de Yuichiro.

El azabache viró su vista hacia el Caído, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Él conocía su verdadera identidad.

\- ¿Sucede algo Yu? – preguntó su amigo castaño que notó el cambió.

-No, no es nada- cambiando su expresión empezó a caminar hacia el Ángel Caído.

\- ¡No te acerques! – gritó exaltado mientras lo atacaba con lanzas de luz. Una tras otra, las lanzas de luz impactaban alrededor del azabache.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por el actuar de Kokabiel, cada lanza de luz era errada sin explicación. En un determinado momento el Caído cayó al suelo y, casi arrastrándose, retrocedía sin importarle la posición en la que se encontraba.

Rias miraba confundida a Yuichiro, que ella supiera el chico no era intimidante de ninguna forma y no lograba entender el porque Kokabiel reaccionó de esa forma al verlo. Analizó detenidamente al azabache que le daba la espalda. Su energía era normal, no tenía rastros de magia ni de alguna clase de poder mayor. Siguió observando su espalda y al pestañear vio a otra persona en vez del Hyakuya.

Un hombre alto y con el mismo cabello negro azabache, dos cuernos como los de un carnero sobresalían de ambos lados de su cabeza. Tres pares de alas increíblemente grandes y de aspecto espeluznante se mostraban con elegancia y soberbia. Luego se percató del aura que lo rodeaba, una increíblemente poderosa y destructiva, incluso mayor a la magia heredada por la familia Gremory.

Él volteó levemente mostrando una hermosa y seductora sonrisa, que logró cautivarla al instante. Largos y puntiagudos colmillos resaltaban de esa perfecta sonrisa. Subió su mirada y se topó con dos ojos muy diferentes, uno de ellos era de un color dorado brillante, el otro era tan o incluso más rojo que su cabello. Ambas pupilas eran rodeadas por siete aspas casi imperceptibles.

La Gremory pestañeó un par de veces para verificar si lo que veía era cierto o no, pero luego de hacerlo la usual espalda de Yuichiro se mostró como antes. Viró su cabeza a ambos lados pensando que había sido una ilusión o algún tipo de magia, pero esa explicación fue desechada al verlos a todos con normalidad.

\- ¡Maldito! ¡¿Cómo es posible que estés vivo?! ¡Se supone que fuiste en…! – la voz de Kokabiel hizo que la pelirroja volteara en su dirección.

El Caído estaba siendo sostenido por una mano hecha con magia de color azul claro, su voz había sido callada por una amordaza que salía de la mano. Pudo ver el miedo en su expresión, y la angustia al estar en frente de alguien demasiado poderoso, pero para ella simplemente era el mismo Hyakuya Yuichiro de siempre.

El azabache notó que estaba llamando la atención más de lo necesario, así que usando su magia durmió al Caído. Seguramente Azazel lo querría vivo y si no lo entregaba de esa forma le reclamaría sin dudarlo, prefirió evitarse los problemas antes de tenerlos.

Kokabiel cayó al piso totalmente inconsciente mientras la mano iba desapareciendo, Yu volteó hacia los demás y comenzó a caminar en su dirección - ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Este tipo era increíblemente fuerte- rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza sonrió aliviado, como si luego de mucho esfuerzo pudo derrotarlo.

\- ¡¿De qué hablas?! Llegaste y en un minuto lo dejaste inconsciente- el aludido cambió su expresión por una de asombro, como si lo que dijo el castaño nunca pasó.

-Yo no sé de que hablas- comentó el azabache cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡No te burles de mí, todos te vieron! – y con eso una nueva disputa entre Hyoudou y Hyakuya comenzó. Las chicas rieron por la situación y Kiba caminó hacia ellos para agradecerles.

-Gracias Yu, Issei- ambos jóvenes viraron la mirada al rubio que estaba a su lado y se soltaron.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Kiba, somos amigos después de todo- con una amplia sonrisa miró el castaño a su amigo.

-Veo que has obtenido tu Balance Breaker- comentó el azabache.

-Así es, gracias a mis amigos que se sacrificaron esa vez- el rubio miró su espada Sagrada-Demoniaca y luego al Hyakuya -Tenías razón, ellos siempre estarán conmigo. Gracias por todo Yu, y a ti también Issei, por ayudarme aun cuando yo quise hacerlo todo por mi cuenta.

El Hyoudou le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro al rubio llamando su atención -Ya te lo dije, no hay nada que agradecer. Además, no creas que te has librado del castigo de Buchou.

Kiba cambió su expresión por una de atemorizada mientras que los otros dos rieron por eso. Nuevamente los chicos del Club volvían a estar reunidos, como siempre debió ser.

Luego de terminar de burlarse del rubio los tres fueron con las chicas, y al mismo tiempo llegaron Sona junto al resto del Consejo Estudiantil.

-La verdadera pregunta es ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Kokabiel y Freed? – Rias mantenía una expresión seria mientras estaba cruzada de brazos.

-Lo mejor es que llamemos a tu hermano, él sabrá que hacer- respondió Sona

-Sabes que…

-No creo que sea necesario llamar a nadie- la voz del Hyakuya provocó que ambas mayores voltearan en su dirección.

\- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó confundida la Gremory.

-Bueno, solo tienen ver el cielo- todos obedecieron al azabache y miraron hacia arriba.


	16. Temp 2: Capítulo 6

Desde los aires una figura cubierta por una armadura blanca, con un orbe azulado en el centro y un par de alas azules que destelleaban observaba a todos en el suelo. Su sola presencia era abrumadora.

Lentamente fue descendiendo hasta quedar al lado del inconsciente Ángel Caído, lo miró con incredulidad y luego dirigió su mirada hacia el azabache.

-Supongo que tenía razón al decir que eras fuerte- a pesar de que nadie entendió realmente el mensaje, el Hyakuya supo que esas palabas iban dirigidas a él.

\- ¡Maldito! ¡¿Quién eres y qué quieres?! – gritó Issei yendo en su dirección, estaba preparado para luchar si era necesario, pero el brazo del azabache detuvo su andar.

-No tomes acciones precipitadas Issei- sin desviar la vista del extraño Yuichiro comentó con seriedad.

-Al parecer aun no estas listo, eterno rival- tomó a Kokabiel y luego fue por Freed -Pero puede que estando con él tengas esperanza, confío plenamente en que la próxima vez será distinto.

\- ¿Eterno rival? ¿De quién hablas? – confundido el castaño intentaba procesar esa información.

-No te preocupes, nuestra batalla es inevitable- extendió sus alas preparándose para salir volando -Estaré esperando nuestro encuentro, Dragón Emperador Rojo, Ddraig- luego el extraño salió volando con extrema velocidad dejando a todos anonadados.

Issei seguía mirando el cielo nocturno sin entender realmente, de la nada llegaba un extraño proclamándolo su eterno rival, anunciando una batalla que era inevitable. Además, no podía dejar pensar que, sea quien sea, sabía el nombre del Dragón que yacía en su Sacred Gear.

-No le des más vuelta- tomando el hombro del castaño el Hyakuya ganó su atención -Cuando todo logre tranquilizarse estoy seguro de que Rias te lo explicara. Hay muchas cosas que aun no sabes sobre tu Sacred Gear.

Dando un suspiro cansino encaró a su amigo -Supongo que tienes razón.

Después Rias y Sona hablaron sobre la extraña aparición del Dragón Emperador Blanco, Albión. Cuyo Dragón junto con el de Issei eran proclamados y conocidos como, Los dos Dragones Celestiales.

-Nosotras nos quedaremos a limpiar y ordenar, ustedes ya han hecho suficiente. Pueden retirarse, mañana las clases continuaran con normalidad- Sona junto a su Reina se preparaban para comenzar su labor.

-Lamento los destrozos, no era mi intención- avergonzado el azabache se disculpó con la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, gracias a él tendrían más trabajo del necesario.

-No te preocupes por eso, al final fuiste de ayuda así que estamos a mano- con una leve sonrisa la Sitri encaró al azabache, quien al escuchar esas palabras mostró una amplia sonrisa.

-Gracias Sona- tomando ambas manos de la pelinegra y mirándola directamente a los ojos le agradeció -Eres la mejor.

Un leve rubor no tardó en aparecer en las mejillas de la chica, quien de un rápido movimiento zafó sus manos de las del Hyakuya. Sintiendo el calor en su rostro desvió la mirada -Y-ya te lo dije, estamos a mano.

Sona y Tsubaki luego de esa extraña charla se retiraron para comenzar su labor, las clases no esperarían.

Sin previo aviso la Gremory agarró la mejilla del Hyakuya en un acto de celos -Veo que eres muy cercano a Sona.

-Duele, duele, duele, duele- quejándose del dolor el chico no pudo zafarse del agarre de la pelirroja. Ella lo tenía muy bien agarrado y no pretendía soltarlo, no hasta que estuviera satisfecha -No se trata de eso.

-Hmph- soltó la mejilla del muchacho y comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria. No le gustaba presenciar como el azabache coqueteaba con otras chicas, solo tenía permitido hacerlo con ella.

Yuichiro se quedó confundido mirando la espalda de la Gremory, no entendía su actuar y eso era un dolor de cabeza –_ ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan complicadas? _– pensó mientras sobaba su mejilla roja.

-Fufufu, has hecho enojar a Buchou- la voz de la pelinegra hizo que el Hyakuya volteara en su dirección. Ella caminó hasta quedar a su lado y miró, al igual que él, la espalda de la pelirroja -Deberías de prestar más atención Yuichi-kun. Algunas veces nosotras demostramos lo que queremos con acciones y no con palabras.

Él viró su mirada hacia ella sin entender - ¿A qué te refieres?

-Fufufu, con el tiempo lo entenderás- luego Akeno se fue dejando aun más confundido al azabache.

Definitivamente a veces no comprendía a las mujeres, o tal vez solo era muy despistado.

.

.

.

Al los días después Yu fue citado por Rias a la Academia, según la pelirroja debían limpiar la piscina a cambio de que el Consejo Estudiantil limpiaran el desastre de la pelea contra Kokabiel.

Por un momento el Hyakuya pensó en llevar a las chicas con él, pero todas negaron amablemente su invitación.

-Lo sentimos Yu-san, pero nosotras ya teníamos planeado algo con anticipación- se disculpó tomando un bolsón la Hiiragi.

-Así es, no creas que nosotras nos quedamos encerradas cada vez que tu sales. Así que puedes ir y divertirte, porque nosotras también lo haremos- comentó la rubia tomando unas maletas del suelo.

-Al menos me dirán a donde van- sentado en un sillón y con Rei en sus piernas habló. Las tres chicas le prohibieron hacer algo, ni siquiera tenía permitido ayudarles a llevar las cosas.

-Iremos a la playa, el clima es perfecto y no queremos desaprovecharlo- deteniéndose un momento la vampira peli rosa comentó. Prácticamente desde el desayuno las tres chicas se movieron por toda la casa.

Yuichiro dio un suspiro cansino, no era que le molestara que ellas salieran a divertirse, tenían todo el derecho de hacerlo, pero le hubiera gustado saber de estas salidas con anterioridad. Los riesgos aun estaban cercanos y no podían relajarse, era mejor si él sabía donde estaban en todo momento.

-Supongo que me llamaran si algo llega a suceder- comentó mirando la espalda de las tres chicas, quienes verificaban que todo estuviera en orden y no faltase nada.

-Claro que lo haremos, no por nada todas tenemos celular- Shinoa asintió con la cabeza comprobando que todo estaba listo, era hora de partir -Muy bien, es hora de irnos Rei-chan.

-Sí, Shinoa-nee- respondió la pequeña parándose y yendo hacia las demás.

-Bueno, nos vemos más tarde. Diviértete- se despidió Mitsuba.

-Adiós Otou-sama- balanceando su mano de un lado para otro la pequeña pelirroja se despidió.

-Hasta más tarde- dijo Krul de brazos cruzados.

-Adiós Yu-san- se despidió la Hiiragi. Luego las cuatro chicas desaparecieron en un círculo mágico.

En cuanto las cuatro chicas desaparecieron el Hyakuya se levantó de su asiento, él también debía prepararse para partir.

.

.

.

Cuando Yuichiro llegó a la Academia se sorprendió de ver a Xenovia junto a las demás. Rias le explicó que luego de la pelea con Kokabiel y de saber que Dios había muerto ella le pidió que la convirtiera en un Demonio. Lo cual aceptó. También se enteró que Azazel, el Líder de los Ángeles Caído se estuvo acercando en cubierto a Issei, lo cual causó la preocupación en Rias. Yu no le tomó importancia, lo conocía y sabía que lo le haría daño.

Quitándose el sudor de su frente con la mano Yuichiro se enderezó apoyándose en una escoba -Supongo que con esto terminamos.

-Tienes razón, ahora todos pueden ir a cambiarse- Rias comentó caminando hacia los camarines para cambiarse.

Todos obedecieron y fueron a los camarines a cambiar su ropa por un traje de baño. Los trajes de los chicos eran simples, cada uno utilizaba un color distinto, pero básicamente el estilo era similar.

En cambio, las chicas fue distinto mientras que Koneko y Asia utilizaron el traje estándar de la Academia Rias y Akeno utilizaron uno personal.

La Gremory utilizaba uno de dos piezas de color blanco y sencillo. Por otro lado, la Himejima utilizaba uno también de dos piezas, pero este era más revelador, sobre todo el área del busto y estaba compuesto de dos colores.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos salieron para disfrutar de la piscina, un regalo de parte de la Presidenta por limpiarla.

\- ¿Qué tal Yu? ¿Cómo me queda? – preguntó la pelirroja parándose en frente del azabache.

-Estás hermosa Rias, te queda genial- sin saber lo que provocaría, el Hyakuya solo expresó lo que su mente le decía. Porque ciertamente la Gremory se veía hermosa y deslumbrante.

La repercusión que tuvieron esas simples palabras fue más grave de lo esperado, Rias se sonrojó por completo y sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza en su pecho. El muchacho de ojos verde la seguía viendo con una sonrisa y tuvo que desviar la mirada, se sintió increíblemente feliz solo por eso.

Mientras tanto, Akeno miraba con una sonrisa a su amiga pelirroja. Ahora más que nunca estaba segura de su presentimiento, Rias se había enamorado del Hyakuya.


End file.
